The Half Breed Demon of Hazard
by Naito Writer
Summary: Challenge from CSIWolfe90, DT/DMC: Betrayal, a loss and a secret kept since he was a baby. Takato must overcome the challenges ahead to face an evil that is secretly approaching. Who will be on his side for this? Find out. Takato/Rika/?/?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters and shows used in this story are owned by the people that truly made them except for the OC's I put in.

I have taken this as a challenge from CSIWolfe90 in creating a Devil May Cry/Digimon fic. Though I haven't played the games that far, I'm going by the anime and info from the DMC wiki site. Thanks to RedWarGrey X and xxxKxxx, ideas and such have been made for this fics future chapters.

The main pairing will be a Takato/Harem (Rika, ?, ?) The two will be a surprise, but one can already be hinted in another one of my fics and no Digimon will be paired with him in it like The Hazard Tamer fic and Digimon: Tamer Chronicles fic.

Rated M for: Violence and results of it, swearing, no lemons (for certain reasons right now.)

* * *

_**Devil May Cry/Digimon Tamers**_

_**The half breed Demon of Hazard.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The half breed rumour and the cousins arrival.**_

It has been 3 years since they have retrieved Calumon from the Digital World, since the incident had occurred that resulted in them turning their backs on one of their own. That same incident where the now 15 year old Tamer Takato Matsuki, had lost not only his partner but his best friend.

_**Flashback-3 years ago- Digital World.**_

It was during the battle with Beelzemon and Guilmon had taken the form of a creature that was felt to be made of negative energy, and it was to much of that had been used from his former Tamer that had caused a problem for even him to control.

As Megidramon was about to finish Beelzemon off, having him down on the ground. His attack being primed ready, until something had struck him within his core as the power drawn from his Tamer was for some reason proving to be to much to control. Forcing him to move away from the surprised virus type.

Clutching his head with both claws as he shook it side to side, trying to get rid of the pain coursing through it.

Even though he was a dangerous and corrupted version of his best friend, Takato had still cared about him like the other Tamers with their Digimon. "G-Guilmon? Whats wrong!" But gained no answer, only the sounds of pain that had turned to a roar loud enough to make a person runaway.

The symbol on his chest had began to rapidly blink red, along with a slowly inwards and outwards black aura appearing around his body. Soon followed by his eyes glowing a mixture of red and black.

Hearing the roar had made Suzie look away with her brother hugging her close incase. The others had looked scared themselves or nervous too at hearing him, not knowing what might happen at the sight of what was going on.

Takato on the other hand showed both nervous and worry for his partner, starting to make his way to him despite the danger, but he was stopped after someone had grabbed him by the wrist. Looking back and surprised that it was his fellow Tamer and friend 12 year old Rika Nonaka.

"What are you thinking of doing you idiot? Get yourself killed or something!" Practically yelling out in rage. Takato though showed more concern for his partner rather than be afraid of the Digimon Queens temper.

"I have to see what's wrong with him, Guilmon..." Being cut off by the fuming redhead. "That thing isn't Guilmon! As I recall dino-boy was a kind and playful Digimon. While that, is nothing but a monster that couldn't care less who you are!" Pointing to the corrupted Digimon that was still in pain.

"But still, he.." Both stopping their heated debate at the sound of double gunfire. Turning their heads to see that Beelzemon had taken the opportunity to strike with his weapons while Megidramon was occupied.

"How do you like that you overgrown lizard!" Not wasting his time to let out all that he had on the barely shielding dragon, having him slowly back away. "Oh no you don't!" Shooting forward with both weapons holstered, claws out at his side. Leaping high to avoid the swung tail, he had retracted his claws, about to use his attack.

"Me-Megiddo flame!" Despite a little struggle in calling his attack, the vicious flames shot from his mouth. Beelzemon had reacted quicker by leaping over behind in a spin. Bringing both guns out once more aimed for his back. "Double impact!" In Megidramon's condition it was enough to make him collapse to the ground, still gaining more pain from the unknown power he was feeling.

Watching Beelzemon advance after his landing, putting away his weapons so his claws could make the finish. Rika had to hold the goggle wearing Tamer back as he tried to run to his fallen friend, crying out for the mega to stop.

The others couldn't do a thing with Terriermon and Renamon hurt, Guardromon not being at the level to survive long against him and Lopmon unable to digivolve, they were mainly helpless to do anything.

Placing a boot on top of the dragons neck, he rose both claws high, with a smirk on his face before saying the last words the once innocent Digimon would be able to hear. "Nice knowing ya, pineapple head. DARKNESS.."

"STOP IITTT!" Shouted by a teary Takato who couldn't do a thing but watch.

"CLAAAWWWW!"

As he took one last glimpse of his once partner, before Beelzemon's claws had drove into him, thus ending his life. Along with another on the inside.

_**Flashback end- Human world- Matsuki Bakery.**_

Looking out the window of his bedroom, 15 year old Takato Matsuki was staring out into the night sky from his bed. A scowled look adorned his face as he remembered what had happened next.

Right after Beelzemon had deleted his partner, for some reason he couldn't absorb the data to his own shock. But eventually had to come face to face with Cyberdramon who had arrived with his partner Ryo Akiyama. Due to the injuries he had suffered and energy he depleted in his fight, the biker had escaped using Behemoth and was never seen again. Though, that wasn't the thing that had made things change between Takato and the others.

_**Flashback- 3 years ago- Digital World.**_

After his partners death and being connected to Guilmon longer than Jeri had done with Leomon. Takato's mind had as if shut down in shock from the event, remaining stone silent and not budging from the redheads call.

While Rika was occupied with trying to snap him out of it, the others were pretty much having a conversation about what had happened. Giving Ryo the information mostly needed to hear.

"I heard of him, Megidramon, one of the four great dragons from this worlds past. A Digimon that held a great power that was powerful than probably the Sovereigns combined. I never would have thought Takato could create something as terrifying as him from Guilmon." Looking over at the now former Tamer with a frown.

"What I don't get was why Beelzemon couldn't absorb Megidramons data. Plus what happened to him." Henry had questioned while comforting Jeri by the arch of the gate to the castle.

No one could think of a thing to say about either one, although there was one thing that Ryo had said that came to mind, surprising most of them. "What I want to know is, what are we going to do with Takato. Cause after what had happened hear, I think its pretty much clear that he maybe a danger if he had to gain another partner somehow."

Rika had partially heard what was going on, though knowing it was to do with her half awake friend. Turning her head slightly to focus on them a little, being crouched to a feeble positioned Takato who paid no attention at all.

"What are you trying to say, Ryo?" Kazu asked for some reason not liking where this was going. "What I'm trying to say is, that, maybe its safe for everyone if Takato..." He was then cut off when he was spun round and grabbed by the collar, by a glaring Rika.

"You finish that Akiyama, then there will be another problem to do with a broken leg. Got it!" Being calm and thinking up of a reasonable come back was thrown out the window at the feel of the anger coming from the girl.

"Hold on Rika, maybe Ryo has a point. Besides you don't know what he was about to say." Kenta had said trying to calm things down himself. But seeing the glare being transferred to him made him step back, having both hands up in defence.

"I can take a couple of guess' but rather not say incase. And you!" Directing her sights back to the nervous looking Digimon King. "I don't want to hear a damn thing about this again, understood?" Receiving a shaking nod from the guy.

Even though he looked indisposed of on the outside, he could still hear what they were saying despite his mind being a mess after what had happened.

_**End of flashback- Human world- Matsuki bakery.**_

It more or less happened really after returning home when the others had managed to save Calumon, using something that was discovered by the name of Bio-Merging. A way for a Tamer and Digimon to become a stronger Digimon together, except only Rika, Henry and Ryo could only do it as they had more of a connection with their Digimon. Kenta was even lucky enough to find his partner before the Ark had came to take them back, being a mega by the name of MarineAngemon.

It took a while for Takato to recover having no one but his parents to help make him feel better, Jeri had less time due to the other Tamers helping. He soon found out the reason why the others hadn't helped him, it was because that after a meeting while he was unwell as put.

They thought that it would be best to not have him stick around them anymore with what had happened, not wanting the same thing to happen ever again. Having being driven away from being insulted by Ryo wasn't necessary and Henry pretty much was saddened to not stick up for him.

Rika though, she wasn't even around with them at the time for some reason. So Takato was truly left alone, until the next day he had gained an unsuspected guest that had gained residence at times.

"Takato." A tired voice spoke at the foot of the bed, caused the former Tamer to look and see that he had woken up a sleepy looking Calumon. Raising his head and rubbing his eyes after a day of having fun, it could make anyone tired.

Calumon pretty much was more than depressed after finding out Guilmon had been deleted and not shown himself for the time being after returning. So unlike the hyperactive Digimon they remembered, and it was Takato that came across the sadden Digimon after his so called friends had turned their backs on him,

His cheerful attitude was once gone after the news, but a bit of time with Takato and he slowly returned to his normal self. Even the Matsuki's had offered him a place to stay with them so that he wouldn't be lonely. Being thrilled at the offer of living in a bakery where he could easily get bread.

"Sorry if I woke you, Calumon. Go back to sleep." Getting a nod before said Digimon's head was plopped on the small pillow, along with wrapping the blanket round himself once more. Despite having a change in personality, the old Takato was somewhat in there to only those that he wished to be kind to, not much but its pretty much a start.

Giving a look of slight depression to the sleeping In-Training at the memory of why he had decided to be with them than the others. It didn't pretty much feel right without both Takato and Guilmon around with them.

Every time a Digimon would appear Takato would at times come across and watch from the shadows to see the Tamers emerge victorious from it, or whats left of the team. You see it wasn't only him that had left.

He noticed clearly that Rika and Renamon had not shown up when it came to everyone apart from Jeri turning up. He had managed to see her at school, after transferring from her old one, and pretty much avoided the Tamers from the looks of it as he was. Except Rika was not the kind to just sit back and let them have all the fun, so she must still be taking down wild Digimon when she can.

Not only that, but with the way Ryo had been acting it seems that he had made himself leader. So it was a good thing Rika backed out, otherwise he would further annoy her like he already was doing.

Letting out a sigh Takato looked out the window before going to sleep himself, thoughts of what's to come tomorrow pretty much a non thought.

_**Somewhere in Shinjuku.**_

Meanwhile in another part of the city on top of a tall building, the sounds of rapid gunfire could faintly be heard, along with a demonic yell out of pain.

Its head hung over the side coughing up blood from its mouth. Being bigger than a normal human, having dark green skin with muscled arms that had three fingered sharp claws on both hands and feet. Blood red eyes plus sharp teeth that includes a pair of over sized fangs, having a horn on the right side while the left one looked like it got shot off.

Its body partly covered in bullet holes, oozing with the same purple colored blood. Grunting in pain as it lifts its head to come in sights with the barrel of a black M1911 customized handgun.

The person holding it looked human, about 25 years old maybe a little older, having white hair with a silvery tint to it and light blue eyes. Wearing a plain red trench coat with an upturned collar, short sleeves with black cuffs, showing that he had on a black shirt underneath, having on a pair of black leather gloves and a pair of boots the same colour.

A black belt for his dark red trousers, having a couple of straps on the upper right leg, a strapped dark red sleeveless shirt. Somewhere underneath his coat were a pair of holsters, one of them being Ivory in his left hand and the other Ebony. Grasped in his other hand slung behind was what looked to be a claymore sword that had a skull, going by the name Rebellion.

"You better tell me what the hell your doing here you bastard, otherwise, I'm going to be even more pissed." The man said sounding unhappy, glaring daggers at the demon he stomped his boot on to his neck.

Letting out a loud cough as more blood came out from the pressure, he shakily looks to the man, speaking out as best it could. "Why are you even here? What business doe's the demon hunter have in this place?" Sounding confused from the sounds of it, so he placed his gun a lot closer to his face. "Don't play dumb. I had to have a visit from some of your demon buddies that had to completely trash my place to get some damn answers that I didn't even know of. Something about verifying a rumour that is led to here, so talk!"

Gulping at the sight as the gun aimed straight for his head could go off any second if he didn't answer. "A-All right, I'll talk! It begun with a rumour flooding the Demon World about you not being the only one that holds strong power that if we kill you to gain it. But it turns out Sparda had a brother with equal power, though his location is unknown his offspring is told to be somewhere in this city!"

Raising a brow at this bit of news, not only did he have an uncle unheard of until now, but perhaps a cousin as well. There was one thing that came to mind about this though. "And your friends thought I might have known about this. Guess what pal..." Putting more pressure on the trigger, till it went off and a shower of bullets were placed in numerous spots in the demons head until it was lifeless.

Walking away as he holsters his gun and placed his sword on his back, putting both hands in his trouser pockets. "I don't even know what the hell is going on." Stopping to look back with one last glance at the body. "But I intend to find out." His sights moving forward again as he continues to walk on.

As Dante the devil hunter intends to find out what is going on in the city of Shinjuku with these demons turning up, looking for someone that is assumed to be a member of his family, from an uncle he hadn't even heard about.

_**End of Chapter 1!**_

* * *

What do you think? Not a bad betrayal I guess, but it is a Tamers fic so it is hard to think of one that isn't to do with Megidramon, so I went with one. If this story is up in the right place due to the errors, then thank InfinityBlade for the instructions.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters and shows in this are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's that I put in.

Here we go with the second chapter, the other Tamers may not be put in apart from one or two, but they will appear in future chapters. As a reminder this is a challenge that I took from CSIWolfe90 and will contain the main pairing of Takato/Harem (Rika, ?, ?) And your probably wondering who the two are. (Smirk) Where would the fun be, check the note when finished reading.

* * *

_**Devil May Cry/Digimon Tamers**_

_**The half breed Demon of Hazard.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The encounter and the meeting.**_

The next morning had come and lucky for Takato it was the weekend, therefore no school. Unfortunately his mom had asked him to pick up some groceries later on as a way for him to have something to do besides getting asked to play games with Calumon.

So the Matsuki family were sitting down to breakfast, in Calumons terms sitting on the table next to Takato. The fifteen year old had looked the same except he had changed his attire during the years. Now wearing a plain white v-neck t-shirt, with blue cargo jeans and same colored hooded jacket, with white socks, no longer wearing his old trademark goggles.

Happily munching on his morning cream puff's, the world seemed lost to the In-Training Digimon for the time being. Giving Takato a small smile at a glance on how the Digimon could stay cheerful at times.

"Don't forget Takato, to pick up the groceries." Mie had reminded him, not seeing his rolling eyes. "Okay Mom, I won't." He replied with before going back to eating. "Can I come, huh?" A hopeful Calumon asked looking up at the former Tamer with a big smile.

Shrugging at his request seeing as it wouldn't matter as he would probably follow him anyway, but he did have a habit of saying. "Alright, but make sure you don't run off. Don't want a repeat of last time." Getting Calumon to sheepishly scratch the side of his head. You see the last time the two went out, Calumon had went off on his own and caused a little trouble at some veg and fruit stands. Luckily Takato got them both out of there in time before anyone could catch the little white Digimon.

With breakfast done and Takato putting on his green trainers, having Calumon on top of his head, giving a happy. "Lets go!" As if riding a kiddies ride, a horse from the sounds of it. The two were off after saying their bye's, hoping that today would be a good one for them.

* * *

Meanwhile at this early time in the tunnels of the subway, as most demons don't turn up during the day unless they really want to cause problems for themselves on their own. But it is not difficult for Dante to look in dark and dank places for something that big or thin, muscular or what sorts they come as.

And Dante was facing up against one in almost resemblance to a snake with a humanoid like body, a skeletal one with poisonous quills going all the way down to the tip of its tail. Judging by the build it was a male with a skull that had a medium length sharp horn out of its forehead and red slitted pupils from its complete black eyes. It claws were boned and sharp and there was a curved spike poking out of both the shoulders.

Dante had pretty much had the demon leaning against the wall, having cut off its right arm and given it quite a beating with the slash marks on parts of its body. Not fatal, but enough for it to want to talk.

"Your arm is strike one, so I suggest you talk before I reach three," Dante said coolly, his sword aimed for the other arm. Only to have the demon chuckle at the threat. "Is this how the infamous Dante the devil hunter operates when dealing with demons."

"Normally no, but this time its different. Your the fourth one I had to interrogate without getting much with answers, so you better talk." Glaring eye to eye with the demon that showed a little fear.

"Wh-what, do you want to hear?" Stuttering a little at both the glare and sight of the weapon getting a little close. "This rumour that's been floating about from the Demon World. Everyone else gave me the same answer so you better say something different."

Taking down a breath it didn't know it had held in, it spoke out with eyes pointing to the ceiling of the tunnel as if remembering what it could. "The rumour comes in different tales. About Sparda having a brother that was unheard of until recently." Stopping to see if it was enough so far. "Go on."

Watching Dante bringing Rebellion back onto his shoulder, listening to what else that would be said. "Uh, lets see. Even though he cannot be found, there was known information about him having a child with a human female. Like you he possess' the blood of his father, therefore if a demon should devour the child's blood into its own, then the power that it holds would become one with the demon that kills it."

Nodding in understanding to this information, the next thing Dante had done was walk away from the eye wandering demon. Stopping after remembering something else he wanted to know. "This child, do you know his name or anything else?" Without turning to face it.

A shake of the head as it replied. "No. Only that it is a boy and should be at fifteen. Though at that age, even if his powers are dormant, there should be at least a faintest of its scent."

"Thats all, huh? Guess you earned your second chance." He said, again without turning. Chuckling at that while raising itself quietly as if it would not be noticed. "Then I will use it wisely, to rip you appaaarrrttt!" Charging forth with its claw extended.

"Thought you might do something like that!" He exclaims, a tight grip on the sword as he spun round with a mighty swing.

* * *

Normally on his outing to get whatever he was told to get he would run into one or two of the Tamers, and ignores them just bye walking passed. Now they weren't around and things were pretty much going simple.

"I believe we might have all the things were supposed to get." Takato had said whilst looking at the grocery bags in his hands. "The list your mom gave has nothing scribbled over." Calumon said back, holding a piece of paper that was to be the list, whilst still being on Takato's head. Smiling with a nod Takato was about to say something, when Calumon had cut him off. "Hey its Rika!" Pointing across the road to see a familiar redhead the same age as him, not looking happy for some reason. So with a shrug, Takato had began to make his way over.

"Rika!" Getting said Tamer to stop and turn herself at the sound of the familiar voice, seeing that it belonged to the former Tamer that she could stand besides Henry. The others on the other hand, apart from Jeri from time to time now, are practically more annoying in her case since Ryo had become apart of what was left of the team.

"Oh, its you Gogglehead." She said in a bored tone, even though he doesn't where his goggles anymore, its pretty much of a habit of hers to call him that. And he got used to it whenever she calls him that, though sometimes asks himself on why she still doe's.

"What about me, Rika?" Calumon said sounding hurt at not being mentioned. Rolling her eyes and avoiding the sad expression on the white Digimon's face. "Yeah, you too." She decided to add eventually, receiving a more brighter look from him.

"So whats going on, Rika? Why are you mad this time?" The guy asked with little curiosity, seeing the roll of her eyes as if it were a stupid question. "You should know by now that only a few things get me in the mood to hit something. Especially on you know who." Clenching her fist on that last part.

"Let me guess, Kazu, Kenta and especially Ryo, right?" Not needing to ask as those three, preferably the last are the only ones besides Terriermon that could get on her nerves at this level.

Not meeting his eyes but nodding with her arms folded, the trio kept silent until a quick thought came Calumons head. "I know! Takato said he'd buy me ice cream if I behaved. Why not join us." Saying that pretty much got him attention from the both of them.

Raising a brow at the Digimon's offer, Rika asked. "And why would I want to accept something as ice cream?" Getting Calumon to scratch the side of his head whilst looking up, trying to think. "Ice cream makes me happy sometimes, so I thought it might work for you."

Rolling her eyes as she turns so her back was facing them. "Not likely, so I'll pass." Walking off with hands in her pockets. Disappointment crossed the white Digimon's face, with Takato probably knowing of it. "Lets take these home and get that ice cream." Brightening up the Digimon's face, forgetting what happened quickly.

Walking down the pavement in another part of the busy city. Dante, carrying a black musical instruments case instead of his sword, was on his way to, whatever, he could think of that the next demon may be so that he could get some more answers. But something else was on his mind. "I wonder what a guy has to do to find a place that sells pizza or strawberry sundaes around here. "

* * *

"Welcome to Icers palace, how may I help you today?" Asked a cheery young woman behind the counter. Looking to be in her twenties, with blond hair tied in a short ponytail and blue eyes. Wearing a red and white striped uniform with a short skirt and sleeves with a plain red apron, including shoes.

Takato was looking up at the choices with Calumon doing the same, trying to contain himself from drooling on the choices, and on Takato's hair. "I'll have a.. chocolate milkshake, and my friend here will have..."

Tapping his chin until he he saw one that looked interesting. "Whats a, triple sundae?" Asking more out of curiosity. Though Digimon were known through out the city to be dangerous, the woman didn't think Calumon was one of them with the way he looked and acted like a child. Kindly answering his question. "It's a mixture of vanilla, chocolate and strawberry, with added whip cream and a sauce of your choice."

Getting a good laugh with the way he was tugging repeatedly on Takato's hair. "Can I have that, huh, huh?" He truly was a child with the way he was acting. "Alright, alright. Just stop tugging my hair already." Doing as the former Tamer had said.

"I guess that answers that. What kind of sauce, chocolate?" Feeling the nod of his companions head. "Mhmm."

As the rest of this transpired, the bell opens and a man walks in with hands in his pockets, making his way to the counter after the two had begun to walk to an empty booth by the window.

"Welcome to Icers palace, how may I help you today?" The same woman had asked, being a little nervous after glancing at the man due to his attire. "Do you sell strawberry sundaes here, Miss?" Nodding at the question, the blond had spoke in a straighter tone. "Yes sir, we do. Would you like a small medium or large?"

It didn't take long for Dante to make up his mind on that decision. "I'll give a large a try, thank you." Despite the attire he seemed to be the opposite of what it may detailed him to be. Being the thought going through the womans mind.

Over with Takato and Calumon, as the two waited for their order. Calumon was playing swords with a couple of straws, and Takato was looking out the window. Trying to think of what to do, having his arms folded on the table while waiting. Tilting his head cutely at the look his friend was giving off. He was about to ask what was wrong, when he noticed a tall man in a red coat and an instruments case, taking a seat behind Takato. Making the Digimon a little confused.

"Here's your order!" A different woman had said, the same age as the previous, having brown eyes and black shoulder length hair. Placing their orders infront of them, receiving a thank you from Takato before moving to the person behind him. Hearing him give a similar gesture.

As he ate his sundae Dante had thought back to what he knew so far about what he gained. So far what he knew of was that he had an uncle he never heard of and is not told if he is still alive. But apparently the mysterious uncle had a son that was living in this city, having no way of finding him, unless he keeps up with interrogating the demons that are looking for him because of the power he holds that maybe greater than his old mans.

'Tch, this day is going to be an interesting one.' Dante thought, taking in a spoon full. "Hello." He heard coming from a child like voice, getting him to snap out of his thoughts and look at the creature that was staring at him with big green eyes. Tilting his head in question at Dante, Calumon had asked him in a curious tone. "Why are you wearing so much dark clothing on a nice day?"

Causing the Devil hunter to blink a few times with the spoon still in his mouth. In question to whom this creature was, as he was not giving off the familiar presence of a demons power. Therefore whoever this little guy was, he wasn't a demon but something else.

"Calumon!" Hearing another voice speak out, but to the Digimon that was looking past the mans shoulder. A 15 year old boy came to view on Dante's left, not looking happy at the one that he called Calumon. "Hey Takato, this mans wearing a lot on a warm day like this, isn't he?" Pointing to the silver tinted man, who was giving an ignored glare.

Picking the Digimon off the table so that they could go back to their own. "Sorry about that, he's the curious kind of Digimon." Not knowing that the man he was apologizing to was not a resident of the city, thus the reason of the questionable brow being raised. "Lets go you." Takato said to Calumon in his arms, heading back to their table to finish. Dante kept his eye on him till they were out of his sight. For some reason though, he felt this odd feeling from him that he couldn't place his mind on.

For now Dante just shrugs at it and continues eating the same as the ones behind him.

* * *

After finishing his delicious treat, Calumon was resting on top of Takato's head, looking like he enjoyed it. Takato looked up at the Digimon, thinking that Calumon had liked his treat. On their way back to the bakery with hands in his pockets, Takato couldn't help but get this strangest feeling that he was being watched. And he was indeed, by a certain devil hunter that was watching from atop of a nearby building. After they had left, Dante grew suspicious of that same feeling coming from the boy. So after finishing his own dessert he had decided to keep an eye on him.

His arms were folded and his eyes trained on where his target was walking. He gave a sigh whilst thinking. 'I better be doing the right thing here.' Beginning to move once the boy was further out of his line of sight.

_**Matsuki Bakery.**_

After returning home Takato still couldn't shake the feeling of him being watched, though not seeing a thing when looking. Never the less, it has been a good day. As in not running into Ryo and the others and getting bothered by them. Rika though was a different story, 'Its as if she' returning to her old self for some reason.' Were his thoughts. If so a good reason didn't come to him apart from wanting Ryo as a leader with that ego of his did not go well with her taste. Still though, something was somewhat nagging him that it may be something else.

His thoughts however were disturbed by the yawning Digimon laying in his hair, giving out a stretch of his arms. "That was a good nap." Was heard from him. Turning his head both ways to see that they were back home. He looks down to Takato to ask. "Did I miss anything fun?" Getting himself gently plucked off of Takato's head before the former Tamer walked further onward. "Not really, just a peaceful day thats all."

"Sounds boring." Calumon said. Laughing quietly at that comment, Takato got out when finished. "Only you would say that..." Thinking of someone else that would also say that, but did not show the depression on his face to the white Digimon.

* * *

Crouched behind a chimney so that no one would see him. Dante narrowed his eyes on where Takato had entered, then thought. 'A bakery, huh? Seems like a nice place to live. The feeling I got from him though, what did it mean?' Trying to think of a reasonable answer was not easy. Except maybe for one, but he shook his head of that, thinking not to be possible.

"One way to find out I guess." He muttered, also thinking this may take a while. He wasn't the only one keeping watch, as something inhuman was also keeping watch from afar, being sure not to catch the hunters attention.

He had remained there for hours only moving to get something to eat and such. Though nothing seemed to have happened, apart from customers coming and going, all seemed peaceful. Till he saw a girl the same age as the boy, wearing a green dress and looked kind of nervous from the looks of it, but she had eventually entered the bakery. Coming out soon after with a carrier bag and a look of relief than what she went in with. In any case nothing strange or out of the ordinary.

Leaving Dante to think that he was wasting his time. Settling himself down on the roof he was on having both hands at the back of his head, closing his eyes and taking a nap. Waiting for time to slip on bye.

_**Matsuki Bakery.**_

With having managing to avoid seeing Jeri, having to work in the kitchen at the time to help his dad. The rest of the time grew boring for Takato, who was now in his room, drawing something at this desk. Listening to Calumon's happy voice as he bounced on his bed as he continued with his work, having a tired expression on his face.

His expression looked dull and his hand was moving as if on its own with the pencil, drawing up the picture of what he wished to be a distant memory, even though he knew it couldn't happen.

Despite being out of it due to shock, Takato had managed to listen to parts of their conversation. Ryo's decision, Rika defending him and feeling that she was watching him along the way home. In other words, Rika was the one that had helped him come home and he owed her enough that he didn't even pay her back for it.

Once the finishing touches were done, the drawing he had made, was infact of his old friend Guilmon. Putting a depressed look on his face, not being unnoticed by the in-training Digimon that was looking at him in concern. So with a smile he readied himself before launching right at the depressed young man, catching him obviously off guard by clinging to the back of his head. Nearly impacting with the desk, being quite surprised at the bold move. Feeling Calumon climb to the top of his head, unable to see the smile, but able to hear his cheery laugh. "How about we go watch TV!" He happily suggested.

Allowing a small amused smile to cross his face, knowing that Calumon would sometimes try to cheer him up. "Alright, lets go see whats on." Getting up from his seat, while the Digimon still on him, pumped one of his small arms in the air. "Yaay!"

Time had gone swiftly for them after finding one or two movies good enough to watch. When night had come and dinner was eaten, the two of them had played some games thanks to some persuading from Calumon before time had come for bed.

As the two went to sleep along with Takato's parents, Dante had spent the remainder of the day in the same spot, in the same position. Till he had finally had enough. Standing up with a stretch of his arms. "Despite the waste, at least I had my beauty sleep." Looking at the bakery with a turned head. Closing his eyes before walking off with hands in his pockets, after hoisting his instruments case. "Guess what I was getting from him was actually nothing."

Unaware of the danger that was about to make an appearance shortly.

* * *

Soon after the two of them were peacefully sleeping, unaware of the two tall shadows appearing at his window. Both of them clad in ripped black cloaks with hoods over their heads, concealing their deformed demonic faces and sharp teeth, having a skull shaped mask covering the upper parts. Both having blood red eyes glaring into the room.

Holding onto the wall of the building with a similar stated clawed hands as if they were completely burned skin, the same with their pointed feet.

"He is the one." The one on the right spoke in a low raspy voice, showing his teeth in a widen smile. His comrade nodding his head in agreement. "The one that the Demon hunter was watching over for the day. He must be here for what he had probably heard, I can faintly smell it from this one. Therefore."

Giving one last nod one of them had reached out for the window, but stopped at the sound of a voice that had caught their attention. "You boys looking for something." Both frozen at knowing who it could possibly be. Slowly turning to face the person on top of the roof of the building behind them.

Giving a toothy smirk to them Dante had no weapon out and still had Rebellion concealed, his coat slightly fluttering in the wind. "I'm gonna take a guess that you two were the ones I sensed just a while ago. Thought you might make an appearance if I took off." Both of them only put on a brave act by growling, hearing of the rumors of a man wielding not only a claymore sword, but a pair of guns that are able to harm demons. Not forgetting that he was one of the sons of the strong but deceased demon, the dark knight Sparda.

Thinking that it might get the upper hand with a sneak attack. One of them, without warning, had flew at him with claws bared. Only for Dante to jump back from the swipe, then again with the other. Side stepping easily from the coming swings, including ducking and going over.

Having quite enough he didn't want to cause a noise for the people with his guns. So, taking his case by the strap, he swung it at the demon who had 'kindly' released Rebellion from its confines. Quickly catching the handle before blocking the oncoming attack of both claws. "Why don't you both be good demons, and leave the poor kid alone." Putting on a 'kind' act.

Chuckling at what he had said made the demon say to him, the smirk not leaving its face at the time. "Not when were, 'This' close in getting that power. So its you that is standing in our way!" Pushing back. Before Dante swings outwards, sending it moving back. As he held his sword, Dante looked to the window. To see that the other had gone, and the place was untouched.

"Hm. Seems to me your buddy didn't stick around to take him while you were busy with me, no matter. He'll crop up again!" Moving in for the charge.

* * *

Not being the same as his already dead comrade, the second had made his escape while they were fighting. Running from rooftop to rooftop on all fours, not looking back. "I have to get more. I have to get more demons to..." He was soon stopped because of a figure standing on top of a slightly bigger building just up ahead.

Able to tell that he had a thin back length ponytail, a closed trench coat and a couple of claymore swords on his back. Having to halt at the feel of the power coming from him just at that distance. The demon had turned round to escape from whomever it was, but was met with red glowing eyes of that person.

He had a scowl with glaring blood red eyes and a slight pale complexion and his pitch black hair being messy at the front , he looked to be in his thirties and had shown a combat trained physique. Wearing a pair of black gloves passed the wrists, a pair of steel toed capped boots and black trousers with the same colored belt with a silver squared buckle.

One of the claymores on his back was wrapped completely in a red cloth, while the other was revealed to be all black like Dante's but with demonic wings on both sides of the skull.

"Wh-Who are you?" Stuttering nervously at the powerful figure that had appeared from further away as if no time had past. Instead of saying anything though, he merely takes the hilt of his uncovered sword, swiftly taking care of the problem in no time at all and with ease.

"The last thing you will ever see for trying to take him." Walking away while placing his sword on his back. Leaving the body behind to decay away into the shadows, having dust blow into the wind.

* * *

Blood had spewed from the opening where Rebellion was sticking out of his chest. Dante stood over its body with a stoic look. "Seems I did aim at the right spot, you shouldn't have turned while running away though." Taking the sword out with a painful pull that gained a grunt.

Feeling its life slipping, the demon lets out a coughed out laugh with minor blood spitting out. "You can't stop them all from taking the boy. What are you going to do? Protect him for the rest of your life." Giving a cold glare to the dying creature. "Not exactly." Raising his sword and ending it without a sound being made, still not wanting to interfere with the people that were asleep.

Though there were a few that he wished to have a word with.

_**Matsuki Bakery.**_

Takeshiro Matsuki was tiredly making his way to the door of the kitchen, at the sound of the loud knocking coming from it. "Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Turning on the light before heading for the door.

Unlocking it by the double locks, he lowered the handle and opened it. "Do you know what, time.. It.. Is?" Being stopped at the sight of the man slinging a giant sword over his shoulder with only one hand.

Staring at the speechless man that answered. He knew probably nothing would come out of him for a bit, so he decided to ask in a plain tone. "Nice to meet you. Can we talk inside about something?"

Having to lead this conversation to who knows what. As Dante was eventually allowed inside, soon to hopefully get his answers.

_**End of chapter 2!**_

* * *

Try and answer this to solve one of the females.

Her partner was lost, but not in this, she was involved in an existing story in almost the same pairing state as this. Her past is unknown so is her life, so I use her in this fic along with another, that may turn out to be a dark place to live.

Never the one for riddles. PM or review your answer, along with what you think of this chapter. And if this way goe's well I'll think about doing the same with the other when close enough in future chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters and shows used in this story are owned by the people that truly made them except for the OC's I put in.

Here we go, I got my thoughts done on this chapter for this story. Its like a computer in my head for fics and its on random that I cannot switch unless I'm in the mood for that story.

Anyway, thanks for the fav's, alerts and seeing as how there are only two people that had reviewed this story at all, I am hoping I could get something for this chap as you will be put through on how things came to be for a certain person on the half breed demon of Hazard. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Devil May Cry/Digimon Tamers**_

_**The half breed Demon of Hazard.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The story, the offer and the goodbye.**_

Things had become deathly quiet in the Matsuki's place, where Dante sat at the table in the kitchen with his arms and patient look. His eyes were on the man that sat across from him, his head down and hands clasped on the table with what maybe a saddened look.

It was after he had spoke about what Takato maybe and how creatures not like Digimon are out to kill him for his blood. It may sound hard to believe, but Takeshiro looked like he believed him.

After letting out a sigh he rose his head to look Dante in the eyes with a serious look. "My wife and I were told about this, but hardly believed it." Managing to give a small smile once his look died down.

Causing Dante to raise his brow in question at this. "You both knew? Exactly what happened on that time when your son was being born." With a sigh Takeshiro rubs the back of his head, keeping his head lowered longer this time. Though he did speak up.

"To tell you the truth. Takato... He isn't.. By blood, Our son." Pausing a bit before continuing. "You see, it happened when me and Mie were still getting the bakery ready. We planned to have children, but when we went to the doctors, we found out that... she couldn't conceive a child. It hurt Mie in finding that out, then. We met them..."

_**Flashback- ? years ago.**_

It was a peaceful day in the city of Shinjuku, where a heart broken woman and her husband were setting up their bakery together. The news struck the two, but Mie looked hurt the most, no words he could give would lift her spirits than they already have gone.

When time had come for lunch, Takeshiro had taken her out and that was when they met a couple of people that had changed their lives. They were a happy married couple as they were, only judging by the slight bump on the womans stomach, they were expecting.

None the less when the duo needed help with a lot of groceries bags, due to the Mrs' appetite. They kindly lent them a hand, despite their declining. And things between them started off from there afterwards.

It sooner helped Mie out of her saddened thoughts and reminders while helping Sonia, being the name of the woman. And Takeshiro would help Alacar with whatever he would need, even though he could handle it.

As time went on they even helped the two with their bakery, as a way of thanking and without argument. Apart from Sonia not doing any of the handling work during her final lengths. Eventually they were almost done, being that they had worked during part of the night.

Including that much work seeing over helped in being quite a distraction for when her water had finally broke, with the Matsuki's offering to take them to the hospital. That night had came to a great and a frightful one.

Along their way to the hospital, things didn't seem right with Alacar at the time. Hearing not only the cries of his wife as he tried to do what he could, but he swore that he could of heard the sounds of something he wished he had hoped was only in his mind.

But what he wished for hadn't come true, and what they were met with, was the sight of three giant un-human creatures. Monsters to be properly called by a normal person. Calling out one name. "ALACAARRRR!"

Though the Matsuki's were frightened, they had held questions on why they had called out Alacar's name. And the man in question was the one to put on a brave face and step out, till her hand had grasped his. "Alacar, don't.. You promised." Gasping at the pain after giving her plea.

But he didn't seem to listen as he took Sonia's hand into both of his. "If it's to protect you and our child. I will gladly break a hundred promises, to see that you are both safe." Seeing her tear filled eyes and comforting smile, made him give one of his own.

Turning his head to the drivers seat, he said to his friend at the wheel. "Takeshiro. Take Sonia to the hospital, I got this." Feeling that he was about to protest, Alacar had spoken loudly after walking passed his door. "There is no room for arguments, now go! Protect my wife and yours, and be sure that my child is in good condition when I get there."

This time looking back with a smirk. "After all. It would have been a waste to decide on having you and Mie as the little ones godparents." Turning his sights back on them after hearing a called out roar.

_**End of flashback- Human World- Matsuki Bakery.**_

"I couldn't believe my eyes, that something like them were real." Dante had remained quiet on that, wanting to say something at the time, but held against it if Takeshiro was going to continue.

"After leaving to get Sonia to the hospital, we didn't know what happened. But, while the birth was taking place. Alacar, he.. Came into the hospital without any harm done."

_**Flashback- ? years ago.**_

The waiting room was quiet and partly empty, but the two of them sat avoiding Alacars gaze and vice versa. "Mr and Mrs Matsuki?" Getting the trio to turn their heads at the blond female Doctor walking up to them, having on a pair of reading glasses.

"I am Doctor Hitomi Kanzari. I am seeing to Mrs. Zantalei's, and I'm afraid their maybe some... Excuse me sir, but are you by any chance the husband?" Receiving a nod from the concerned man after hearing what doctor Kanzari started to say about Sonia.

"Oh.. Is it alright if I speak with Mr. Zantalei first?" Directing her question to the Matsuki's, gaining their agreement in doing so. Watching the two talk after walking to where they spoke in private. Seeing Alacar go into a mixture of emotions, relief, worry, then what looked to be a combination of sadness and understanding.

Giving the man an apologetic look, along with a pat on the shoulder. Doctor Hitomi calls over a male nurse, asking him something that had given her a nod. Escorting the other man probably to his wife.

Seeing the doctor exhale made the married couple look at each other in concern. Standing to their feet, as she made her way back over with her head lowered.

_**End of flashback- Human World- Matsuki Bakery.**_

Dante was curious on what had happened next, but Takeshiro stopped the story before getting to that part. "Did something go wrong?" Making the man opposite him shake his head. "Doctor Kanzari... she told us that, Sonia..." Not finding the words to continue. So the voice from another did it for him. "She told us, that, Sonia wouldn't last the night."

Both turned their heads to the door to see Mie Matsuki standing their in her night wear, tears flowing down her eyes. "Mie!" At the sight of his wife, Takeshiro got up from his seat and was going to ask what was she doing up, but she beat him to it.

"I was worried that you didn't come back up, so I came down... And heard you talking about..." Stopping there as she couldn't hold in her sobs. Dante watched as her husband went over to calm her down. Not being long until she joined them at the table.

"Honey, this is Dante. He's hear about something that has happened that is maybe linked to Takato." Mr Matsuki had said, looking worriedly at his wife. Wiping the tears as she gave an understanding nod. Mie gave one last sniff before talking. "I'm sorry, Mr. Dante..."

"Just Dante would do, Ma'am." Said devil hunter interrupted her with, having a hand raised slightly at the time. Giving yet another nod, she continued with what she was saying. "As I was saying. When doctor Kanzari told us about Sonia, we didn't know what to say at first."

_**Flashback- ? years ago.**_

Ignoring the sounds of the equipment as they enter the hospital room that their friend was in. They came to the sight of a pale looking Sonia, gazing up at Alacar with a weak smile as he held the little bundle of joy wrapped in a blue blanket.

Though hesitant at first one look into Sonia's eyes and they were compelled to see what the baby looked like. Finding the sight to be, cute, adorable, in any of those kind of cases. Even though its eyes were closed, having tufts of brown hair proved that it had something from its mother.

"I'd like you two to meet our little boy." Alacar said, inviting Mie to hold the little one. Taking him into her arms with all thoughts aside, she could only look at the little one with no words being said.

As both of them stared at the baby, the parents were smiling at the two. Alacar on the hand, gained a grim face seconds later. Once the baby was taken to the nursery by a nurse, Alacar had asked a nurse to come back later for the name. Wanting to have a word with their friends, as it seems they obviously have questions.

Standing on one side of Sonia's bed, with the Matsuki's on the other. Alacar stood with his arms folded, though looking in concern to his wife who wasn't doing any fairer with her health. At some point she looked healthy, but something had felt wrong at a glance, making Alacar more concerned.

"I'm fine Alacar, we should talk to them now. Cause I'm sure you have some questions to ask, right?" Sounding better right now, receiving a defeated sigh from the man. Looking over to them waiting for one of them to start.

"Where do you want us to start?" Alacar asks after a short moment of silence, keeping the same posture. The two of them were quietly discussing it, when Takeshiro was the one to ask them. "Who exactly are you? And what were those things when we left you behind?"

Giving the explanation of those questions to the other male occupant. Alacar nodded his head, as if predicting the spoken questions were going to be the ones. "First off. Alacar is my name, as is Sonia's. And what I have to tell you both, is, gonna sound odd."

_**End of flashback.**_

"He told us pretty much everything, and he was right when saying it was going to sound odd. Demons, their new born baby being a half demon, along with more having been told. After what we saw, it was hard to not believe it." Mie had finished explaining the story, or rather the memory of what happened so far.

"So, the child they had was a half demon. But why did it end up in your care?" Dante asked, in more out of curiosity. Both Matsuki's huddled close to quietly converse something between themselves, eventually nodding as if coming to a decision. Being Takeshiro to tell him, sensing the anger coming from his tone. "Because of what Alacar was, he. He didn't want the responsibility in looking after his own son when dealing with the demons."

Unaware to the trio, listening in on this behind the wall, was Takato. Being confused on who and what they were talking about, and questioning himself on whom his parents were talking to. But was rather intrigued a little on the bits he had heard so far.

Dante gave a quick glance to the doorway at the feel of the other presence, he looked back to them without any notice. Going on with the question that is surely to make this a probable big change. "And who was it that named him?" Hearing the short quiet laugh coming from the man.

"It was the first and probably the last thing he had done as a father, it was him that gave him the name after his own grandfather. And that name was... Takato. So we had accepted him, even though I didn't like the idea, but as long as Takato was safe and Sonia was alright with it. We had taken him in as a Matsuki. Never to have heard from Alacar since, not even for Sonia's funeral." Finally coming to an end to the story.

Nodding in somewhat understanding, Dante had moved his gaze. "Then I take it that its the same Takato who is listening in on this. Am I right?" Knowing what he meant, the two had gotten to their feet while looking to where a shocked Takato had just emerged from the doorway.

"T-Takato... we can explain." Mie had started to say, but, unsure on how to explain it. Takato only stepped back a bit, unbelieved at this. First, he had lost his partner and best friend, along with the other Tamers, Rika on the other hand was a bit of in and out as they hardly hang out. Now he finds out, that his parents had lied to him for his whole life.

"Please Takato. Let us explain first, okay?" Takeshiro being the one next to try and reason for him to listen. Only the former Tamer had only made a break for heading up the stairs to his room.

With a sigh Dante got up, left his sword and made his way out of the room. Stopping to talk back to the two saddened 'parents', in reassurance without looking them in the eye. "I'll go talk to him. Counts for me to have an actual talk with a member of my family, right?" Not bothering to wait for a response, as he began to make his way up.

...

In Takato's room the former Tamer was sitting on his bed, knees to his chest, his arms around them and head in between. Calumon, having woken after the door was slammed shut, was looking with complete worry on his face. "Hey Takato, whats wrong? Why are you crying, huh?"

Gaining no answer, as he only remained where he was. Tears were slowly streaming down his face as his thoughts took over inside his head. 'How could this get any worse? I lost my partner and best friend because I lost control of my stupid anger, the others apart from Rika I guess aren't talking to me after that incident. Now, this, what else is going to go wrong!'

Hearing the sound of his door slowly opening, he thought it to be either one of his adoptive parents coming to explain, but to only Calumon's surprise it turned out to be the man they had seen at the ice cream parlor.

Walking to take a seat at his desk, staring round the room with arms folded, then eyes leading to the depressed boy. "You know, your kind of lucky. As much as I can remember, my old man wasn't pretty much around, so I had to fend for myself. Specially when he died, my mother, she, lost her life defending me and my... Never mind, the point is your lucky to have those people looking after you."

Getting no reply from Takato as he just remains where he sat in the same position, Calumon being the one listening it would seem. Despite this though, what he needs to do next would have to be a choice that only Takato could make.

So after a sigh he spoke with his eyes looking out the window. "Listen, I don't know about this father of yours or your mother. But, what I do know is that your my cousin who is in grave danger. It seems you maybe at the same level of power as me, which means dangerous demons are out for your blood, if that were to happen then that demon would become stronger than it already was."

Even though silent the devil hunter kept going. "I already took down a couple of them outside this place, so they may get close in finding you without me leading them here. One of them got away, left their buddy behind to die, so. I have an offer for you..."

...

A little while after, the Matsuki's were sitting back down, where Takeshiro was comforting his wife because of her flowing tears. Hearing footsteps coming down the steps, knowing that they didn't belong to Takato, but to Dante who had just walked in. Showing no signs of the conversation going either good or bad.

There was one thing though that he needed to tell them. "We need to talk."

...

As they were talking downstairs, back in Takato's room. Calumon was asking the boy who hadn't moved a muscle. "Takato, are you really going to take that mans offer?" Even though he didn't look like it, he did listen to what Dante was talking about, including his offer.

_**Flashback.**_

"..if you accept this, then you will have to leave this place with me for a while. To train and see if you have the same abilities as me, also to defend yourself against the demons that are after you. Saves me sticking around and watch you family or not." Shrugging at the last part, getting up and made his way to the door.

Stopping to say. "You have twenty minutes to decide, then I'll be outta here." Before leaving without another word.

_**Flashback end.**_

Slowly thinking of what he was offering, training in exchange for... he wasn't exactly told of what, but there was bound to be something if it were an offer.

...

"You want to what? No, I will not allow it!" Takeshiro said in anger to what Dante had said to them. Taking Takato with him to who knows where and wants to train him to fight monsters possibly worse than the wild Digimon that appear.

"How do you expect him to protect himself from those monsters that would kill anyone that will get in their way. That little white creature, I doubt it." Saying to them without a care with arms folded as he sat on that same chair.

"Why though, why are they after Takato? Aren't there anymore of him out there?" Mie had asked in worry. Even though they are not truly blood related, the Matsuki's thought Takato to actually being their child since they adopted him.

"As far as I know, him and me are the only half demons that hold such power from our fathers. And since were blood related, it is reasonable for me to train my own cousin." Saying this with calmness in his voice as if what he was saying was nothing on the last part.

"Dante, how much do you know Alacar?" Asked curiously by the man, seeing as how it was a good enough question. Even though he said that he was Takato's cousin and that he was family, made him curious in knowing this.

"Never heard of him until four days ago about my old man having a brother who had a son that wields a strong power like myself. Got it from some demons that paid me a visit, trashed my place up before getting the answers out of them." A grim look was on his face as if hiding something from them.

But the sounds of footsteps making their way down the stairs got everyones attention. Seeing a fully clothed Takato making himself known, with a blue duffel bag hoisted on his shoulder and a depressed looking Calumon in his arms.

Seeing this gave them their answer on Takato's decision, giving the parents saddened expressions. Dante on the other hand got to his feet, then made his way over. Stopping to stare into his eyes to make sure that he was sure, seeing the signs that he was serious about this, made Dante give a short nod.

Mr and Mrs Matsuki went over, the devil hunter standing aside to give them a moment. After handing Calumon over to Takeshiro, Mie had hugged her 'son' in forgiveness. "Were so sorry we kept all this from you, Takato. We thought it would be best if you weren't to know, now..."

Feeling his arms wrap round her in understanding. "I'm sorry to for having to do this. But maybe I can find out more about myself this way, see what I can do and stuff." Releasing the hug, seeing that a small smile had crossed both their faces. Takato then moved to Takeshiro, still holding an upset Calumon who didn't want his friend to go. Stroking the Digimon's head, wanting him to not be sad.

"Its alright Calumon, I'll come back. Just not sure how long it will be, thats all." He said, trying to comfort the little guy, though he did get a little smile out of him. Leaving Takeshiro to be last, placing a hand on the young mans shoulder. "Takato, even though were not truly blood related. You are and always will be apart of this family, and that your father was only looking out for you when both he and your mother handed you to us."

Nodding only half heartedly to that, Takeshiro wasn't finished when he said with a smile. "Also. If you want, you can still call us your mom and dad, or by our names, its up to you." Giving the young man his own smile, even though a small one. "Thanks..." Unsure of how to finish with all thats going on.

"Why don't you give them a proper answer when you get back. Cause right now, we have to go so I can make some arrangements." Dante spoke out, having moved during the conversation to hoist Rebellion onto his back.

Slowly agreeing to that, Takato received a peck on a cheek from Mie, and having his hair messed up by Takeshiro. After a saddened wave from Calumon, the two were soon off to where both Dante is homed, and where the former Tamer will hopefully find out more about himself.

* * *

They were driving down the barely empty road in a dark green convertible, where Dante and Takato were silent in the process, but Dante could sense there was something wrong with the boy. So he eventually decided to ask. "Something on your mind kid?" Of course keeping his eyes on the road.

A down cast look was on Takato's face as he fiddled with something in his zipped up jacket pocket. "Is it alright if we make a stop somewhere first?" Having the devil hunter raise a brow with a sideways glance. Giving a shrug, he didn't see why not as long as it was quick. "Alright. But give me the directions, I am new around here remember."

_**Nonaka Residence.**_

It was quiet around the area where Rika lives, having Dante park his car where he wouldn't cause to much noise. The two stood at the front door wondering how they should go along with this, Takato knew Rika wouldn't like being woken up at this time unless there was a Digimon attack. Dante on the other hand, thought of the direct approach.

"And the reason why we can't just knock or ring bell is because?" Having his arms folded, his sword obviously left in the car and eyes glued to the door. Not seeing the look of nervousness on Takato's face. "Trust me, that's not a good idea."

As they quietly debate this, they were unaware of the yellow fox that had appeared at the sense of them at the door. "Why are you here at this hour?" Asking in a calm yet curious tone to mostly Takato, rather questioning in thought on whom the other person is.

Takato had jumped at the sound of Renamoon's voice, while Dante wasn't affected, the two of them looked up at the frowned look of the yellow kitsune. 'I really need to know more about these things.' Dante thought, referring to Digimon themselves as they could be almost distinguished from demons. Seeing as how neither this one, nor, the other one at the bakery had not attacked for blood.

Takato was the one that had talked, though sounding a little nervous. "Er, hi, Renamon. I was wondering, you know, if Rika was still asleep?" Gaining a raised brow from the fox as if hearing a stupid question, which it was. "Yes, she is. If there is something you wish to discuss, couldn't it have waited until during the day?"

That was when Dante had stepped in with a small glare to her, wanting to get this over with. "He won't be around for a while, so he wanted to come here first before leaving with me."

Renamon shifted her gaze to the unknown man, getting a weird feeling from him, hard to say if it were good or bad. Looking back to the youngest male next to him, seeing if what the person had spoke was true. Taking his avoidance of eye contact and lack of speech as proof enough.

...

"Rika... Rika, you have to wake up." Speaking quietly to her Tamer, while gently shaking her awake. Getting the redhead to slowly open her violet eyes at the blue eyed Digimon on her right. "What is it, Renamon? And it better be important." Yawning at the fact at being woken at this hour.

"Depending on how you see it, Rika. Takato is here to speak with you." She said, watching as the redhead sat up, rubbing her eyes a little. Wearing a white and blue striped short sleeved pajama top and full white slightly short legged pajama pants, her hair being out of its ponytail fashion and reached just passed her shoulders.

Lazily rolling her eyes at the fact that it was Gogglehead. Rika had said, laying herself back down. "Tell Gogglehead to come back tomorrow, and to expect a bump to the head for waking me for some stupid reason." In a non-caring tone.

But the look Renamon gave looked grim as she had not moved once responding. "I am afraid to say... that may not be possible." Having Rika to open her eyes with a raised brow to that. "What do you mean?"

Silence only filled the room, till the Digimon had answered by. "I believe you should talk to Takato about that. He is just outside this room waiting." Before she had vanished somewhere, leaving Rika to sit up trying to stop her, yet failed. Having no choice but to go and see what the guy wanted that was important that it couldn't wait till later.

...

He had stood there for who knows how long staring at his feet, thinking this was a mistake, yet he had no thought on why he was going through with it. Maybe because she helped him when the others didn't, or something else that he had no answer for.

Time to make his leave was thrown to the wind when the door to Rika's room was opened, seeing that the fiery redhead that stepped out with her hair in her usual style, not looking happy either. Nervously laughing at seeing his friend glaring at him, scratching the back of his head in the process.

"Er, hey Rika. You sleep okay?" Asking an obvious stupid question, her glare intense now at that. "I was sleeping like a log, until Renamon woke me up because of you." Having Takato hold his hands out in defense to what she may do, quickly saying. "I only came for a quick visit."

Ignoring the fact that she was still in her pajamas. Rika had taken a seat on the step, trying to keep herself awake as it couldn't have been much. "Alright, what do you want that couldn't wait."

Unsure how to begin with what he wanted to tell, Takato went with what he seemed to be was the right thing to say. "Let me start by saying, thank you." Raising her brow to that before he continued. "It may have looked like it, but I did listen to what had happened when we were in the Digital World. And I'd like to thank you for defending me while I was... not right at the time. I know I probably won't be able to repay you for it, but I'll try to."

Confusion pretty much flooded her mind right now, unsure of where this was leading to, so Rika says with little irritation. "No problem Gogglehead. Is that the reason, cause it could have..." Being interrupted by her friend. "Actually, that is what I wanted to get off my chest all of a sudden. Before, explaining why I'm really here."

The silence between them felt thick in between, and Rika was feeling a little annoyed at this, feeling a little more awake. "I'm here to say goodbye, Rika." If she were tired then, Rika had become wide awake after hearing that.

"What! Your leaving? Why, where!" Standing to her feet and not caring of the volume of her tone right now. Though Takato looked like he didn't want to explain all of it right now. "I can't explain right now. But really, there isn't any trouble if thats what your thinking. And I will be back, I just don't know when."

Before Rika could say something, Takato had made it infront of her, digging something out of his jacket pocket. Pretty much becoming bold by taking one of her hands into his and placing something in it before closing her fingers round it.

Giving one last smile until he released her hand and began to make his way to the exit. It didn't take long for her to snap out of it, looking into her now opened hand. To see that he had given her his old goggles, the same ones he had when he was still a Tamer.

Shaking her head at the recent memory, Rika had quickly made her move after him before he left, unaware of one of the occupants that had listened to Rika's conversation. Being that of her kind grandmother, looking worried for her granddaughter.

"Takato wait!" Close to the door, Takato had turned with a look of surprise at the sound of his name coming from her mouth, well seeing as how he didn't have his goggles that could be the reason, but that wouldn't stop her.

Being surprised first, Takato was stunned second at what Rika did next. She didn't stop when she came up to him, embracing him in a hug that made him go red in the face. Feeling the redheads arms around his neck, he slowly placed his on her back, not seeing this coming at all.

"Just make sure you don't get yourself killed where ever your going. You got that?" Sounding as if it were an order, that and the sense of threat in her tone on that last part. Giving her a reassured nod as they remained like that a little longer, for some reason not wanting to break it.

* * *

"Sounded like your girlfriend was worried there." Dante said plainly, as they were back in the car and heading off to Dante's destination. Takato being seated with a blush that couldn't be missed. "She's not my girlfriend! I just, felt like she needed to know for some reason." Getting Dante to give a side ways glance in curiosity to what his newly found cousin had said.

Not paying attention to the empty road of the city, as something from above had flown straight up ahead of them. Landing with a tiny explosion that had caused smoke to envelop it, and Dante to quickly push down on the brakes, skidding sideways in the process.

Standing up from his seat as it was Takato that was facing it, Dante whipped out Ebony and took aim, thinking it was a demon. As the smoke had cleared, what they saw was something that the hunter was not expecting.

Having the force of the landing unwrap the cloth from the claymore it was covering, one like Dante's but black with two pairs of red demonic wings in an X style above the skull part of the guard on both front and back, the size also looked made to be wielded by a certain person. Hanging on the hilt facing them on a gold chain, was a circular gold locket with peculiar markings round the front and the engraving of a demon head. The head of the dark knight Sparda.

The two looked at the sword up ahead of them as the remainder of cloth undid itself by the slightly blowing wind, unsure of what was going on. Dante kept a look out incase whomever had thrown it was still around.

"What is that?" Takato asked, getting a strange feeling from the weapon, as if drawn to it. Keeping his eyes out just a bit more as he answered. "I have to think, that someone might be giving us..." Stopping as he spotted someone standing on top of a building, he could tell it was a person.

Before he could make a move, the figure was gone without making a move on them. Having his eyes move to the sword that has gained both of their full attention. "Or perhaps you, a gift." Putting Ebony back in its holster within his coat.

The locket dangling on the sword slowly spun side to side, if at a closer look the eyes could see that something was written on it by a blade when turned round, saying to the person, preferably to the owner that is to be given it.

WE WILL ONE DAY MEET!

Clearly marking to Takato that this was truly the start of what is to come, with probably unknown challenges to face. Will he be prepared in time to face them? Only time may tell with that outcome.

_**End of chapter 3!**_

* * *

What do you think, especially for all you Rukato readers? I have decided to add another girl to Takato's harem. She will be somewhat half original and half OC, what doe's that mean you may ask.

To quote Doctor River Songs saying from Doctor Who "Spoilers!" I find that somewhat funny when he asks her a future kind of question on her and such.

Anyway, drop me a review cause that may get me going to know that people are liking this fic. Also remember that the pairing for this is now, Takato/Rika/?/?/? as a main, what are the others? wait and see.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The shows and characters involved in this fic are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's I put in.

This is the second out of three of my long chaptered bonanza fics, because if your a reader of Limit's End then that story's fifth chapter is up as well. The third being a new Digimon/Anime X-Over that will be up this Sunday.

Now lets get on topic with this. Readers of Half Breed, allow me to give to you the next chapter that you've probably waited for. The new chapter introducing a new Takato after the time skip, may not be much to you, but you'd be surprise if you imagined being trained by Dante.

* * *

_**Devil May Cry/Digimon Tamers**_

_**The half breed Demon of Hazard.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**The return of a new Takato.**_

_**Shinjuku- 2 years later.**_

It has been two years since Takato had left with Dante for his training and not much has changed in the city. It still gets attacks from bio-emerged Digimon from time to time, but the Tamers were assigned to handle the problem, despite being down one or two members. But its not only the Digimon thats the problem, but seems to be something that so far turns up at night. Someone or something causing murders and leaving behind no bodies.

_**Matsuki Bakery.**_

With Takato gone things have been a little quiet, except with having a hyperactive Calumon about here and there when he has to much sugar.

"Honey! Were we expecting something in the mail?" Takeshiro yelled to his wife, being in the kitchen with a package. A bit of a long package with fragile taped on round it. "No? Not that I recall." His wife replies while walking into the room to see what he was talking about.

Looking at the address to see if it was the right one, seeing it was indeed. But the name was made out to 'Takato Matsuki'. "Its addressed to Takato."

"But Takato isn't here!" The obvious answer coming from a smiling Digimon that glided into the room, landing on top of Mie's head. Shaking his own with a sheepish smile, Takeshiro looked at the Digimon then back. "We know that, Calumon, but the person that sent it doesn't. I'll go take it up to his room and tell him when we get a call from him."

Watching her husband pick up the box, seeing that it may have something with a bit of weight inside. The two remain until he was making it up the stairs with it, going back to whatever they were normally doing.

* * *

Meanwhile on this sunny day, a resident of the city was returning from his 'vacation', if you call what he had gone through a vacation. Being taken somewhere by taxi to conserve his energy. Plus from getting a little jet lag after arriving.

"I remember when I first flown in a plane, felt sick to my stomach. Mother told me not to eat much and I might have enjoyed myself more. Jet lag though is a pain too I guess." The driver had said in a gruffed tone, having his eyes on the road. Being a man in his late thirties, wearing a crimson jacket, creamy shirt, blue jeans and brown shoes and showing a bit overweight though healthy. Having black hedge cut hair and brown eyes.

Speaking to the 17 year old boy in the back who was resting with hands behind his head. Wearing an all black attire to what his cousin had worn, except with a blood red trench coat, no straps on his right leg and his black gloves had reached to cover the space of skin. His chocolate brown hair once a messy bush like, now cut short and spiked up with a small strand poking out of the front, wearing a pair of black shades and seemed to have grown a little over the time.

"I seemed okay the first time I flew, maybe I was lucky." He calmly said back without opening his eyes. Laughing a little at that, saying to the driver as he made a turn. "That, or you were nervous, it intends to lead to that." Looking through the rear view to the back, seeing that he hadn't moved apart from the shrug he just gave in response.

"Can I ask you something? Where did a kid like you get an outfit like that? You're not part of a gang or something are you?" Asking more than he specified. Cracking an eye open to see the drivers reflection of his own eyes being narrowed judging by the one.

"No, its just something my cousin gave to me as a going away gift. Thinking that it would be better than what I had." Receiving an "Oh." As an only response, with the rest of the ride being in silence.

A bit of time past and the taxi had stopped a couple of blocks from his real destination. After getting his duffel bag out and paying, the driver had said. "You sure? I can drop you off the rest of the way."

Shaking his head at the offer. "No thanks, I want to surprise my parents since I haven't told them I was coming back." Getting a humorous laugh from the driver. "I bet they'll be real surprised when they see your get up." Giving a smirk before he drove off with a goodbye to him.

Shaking his head on knowing the truth, the guy hoisted the strap of his bag and began to make his way home. Imagining his parents surprise when they see his new attire.

* * *

Somewhere else not far two people were heading in the direction of the same place. 17 year old Rika Nonaka, the redheaded Tamer of Renamon. Still wearing her same old attire, and is still wearing the broken hearted t-shirt. But adding as an accessory to her belt that she would not normally do, was Takato's old goggles.

With her was her Grandmother Seiko Hata, Rumiko's mother, wearing her gray kimono. Since Takato had left, Rika pretty much reverted to her old self rather quickly, seeing as everything around her had changed in a way that she didn't like.

Rika was actually glad that she had left the group. With the way Ryo had made himself the leader he would continuously annoy her if she had remained with them, he already does so while waiting for the others outside the school.

_**Matsuki Bakery.**_

Just as the last customer had left, Mrs Matsuki began to make her way to the kitchen to help her husband. When the bell rung, signaling that another customer had came in. Turning round to greet him/her, she was stopped at the sight of the person. He looked a little familiar, the attire anyway despite the color changed and additional gloves and shades.

That were not long kept on as he took them off to show her his familiar eye color, and a smile that he probably had forgotten since his best friends deletion.

"Hey mom." Was all he said to her. Mie gave a stunned look at the realization on who this person was. "Oh, my, god. Honey, come here quick!" Making her way from the counter to embrace Takato in a hug, letting out a good laugh, as he returned it.

Rushing to the front with a concerned look, still wearing the apron and hair net, Calumon had soon followed with his own wears. Seeing who his wife was hugging made the two confused at first. Till Mie broke away to face the two and have the young man give them the same smile. "Hi dad."

Despite him being a couple of years older, his clothes highly different, plus the new hair style. His voice and eyes were no mistake on who this person was.

"Takato!" Called out by an all out happy Calumon. Making his way over by air and land on the chocolate brown haired boys shoulder, hugging the side of his head while laughing happily, obviously missing the once former Tamers presence.

Takeshiro not long followed, having the happy group embrace after missing the young half breed whilst he was away, gaining a letter from him from time to time.

* * *

"Are you listening, Rika?" Seiko had asked snapping her granddaughter out of her thoughts and into reality. Shaking her head a little, Rika looked into her grandmothers concerned looking eyes. "Sorry grandma. Just thinking, thats all." Looking down to the ground and avoiding her gaze, not showing her emotions to the woman.

Knowing of her problems Seiko had noticed the rapid change since after Takato's last visit to their home, realizing the gift he had left before going away for some reason. She tried her best to help, but Rika had pretty much confided in Renamon about her feelings and such now and then.

'That boy must have made an impact on her.' Were her thoughts at the time. About to repeat herself, when she saw that their destination was reached. To Rika's disdain, not wanting to see the familiar place at the time, but it was either that or spend time with her mother, trying dresses.

_**Matsuki Bakery.**_

The four of them were in the kitchen at the table, where Takato was telling them on how his training with Dante went. Getting good laughs at some point, yet they were just glad to see each other again, even though it has only been a couple of years.

"I can't believe you helping him, brought him some good business than he had done before!" Takeshiro said, still laughing at what they were told. Though Mie had stopped after being told of something different. "I'm not happy on the fact that Dante taught you how to gamble, though."

Ears perking up at the sound of a probable game. Calumon looks at Takato, a tilt of the head in confusion. "Gamble? Is that a game? Is it fun!" In a hopeful tone, keeping his ears extended. Takato simply gave him a look as if it didn't matter. "It's nothing, Calumon, forget about it."

Leaving the little white Digimon in little confusion, not long going back to the drink that was laid out. As they were about to talk about something else, the sound of the bell could be heard, signaling that a customer was coming in. Prompting Mie to get to her feet then say with a hand to her mouth. "Oh, I forgot to lock up so we could talk. Be right back."

Watching as she made her way to the front of the store, where she notices a familiar face. "Mrs. Hata, its good to see you. Your usual I presume?" Kindly asking the woman with a smile. Getting a nod with her own smile. Rika's gaze simply lingered on the shelves of bread as the two women began to converse on the small things.

"RIKAAA!" Definitely getting the fiery redheads attention. As an excited white Digimon flew out of the doorway from behind the counter. Making it into the Tamers arms, still with that huge smile of his.

"What are you so happy about this time?" She asks, raising a quizzical brow. Giggling at the fact that he couldn't contain himself from saying the truth any longer. "Takato's back!"

Hearing just those two words made Rika's mind and body freeze as her eyes slightly widen, her thoughts repeating those certain words. Till she eventually snapped out of it and was about to speak, when the sounds of footsteps were coming into the room. Having her and everyone else change their sights to the person that had entered the room.

Having off his coat and gloves, leaving his shades behind also. Takato was now staring with his own eyes at the familiar ones of the same person he had said goodbye too out of all the other Tamers.

Blinking in confusion at the fact that this guy, the same age as her, though an inch taller than her, couldn't possibly be the same Gogglehead she had once made fun of from the past. Yet here he was, standing there in an attire that didn't seem to be him at all. Yet the sight of him made Rika think to herself. 'Thats Takato? No way, the Gogglehead I knew did not look anything like that. This guy looks more dark, the type to cause trouble... More fitter than him.' Slightly blushing at that picture that suddenly popped into her head upon that last thought.

Luckily no one had noticed, as Seiko was gaping at the young man, in a probable comparing thought on this one and the boy she had met once while he had paid Rika a visit. Mie on the other hand gave a pleased smile, still glad that her 'son' had returned home.

Things became silent in the room as no one had found the right thing to say yet. Until Takeshiro came from behind Takato and noticed the quietness. "Is everything alright in here?"

It practically snapped the young Nonaka out of it and she avoided the red eyed persons gaze, not wanting her sights to wander any further. Whilst doing this, Seiko was the first to speak. "Nothings wrong. We didn't know you had company, thats all. Especially when it seems to be your, son, I believe."

Understanding now on what was going on. Takeshiro had given the two an explanation, with a hand on Takato's shoulder. "Takato got here not long ago, so we were catching up in the kitchen and forgot to close up early."

"I see." Seiko simply said, giving a smile at the probable reunion they had. Giving a sideways glance to her granddaughter, seeing her not making eye contact with the person she had thought to be her friend. Then a thought came to her that she may think might help Rika to perhaps lift her spirits.

"Sorry to suggest this, but it is by choice. Could your son, Takato, perhaps keep Rika company tonight?" Hearing this made said redhead shoot her sights to the woman, with eyes widened. Surprised at what her grandmother was saying, and was not yet finished. "You see, my daughter is off on one of her photo shoots and I'll be out with a couple of my old friends. I don't want Rika to stay on her own even with Renamon being around."

Rika couldn't find the words in the right way to protest against this, being actually speechless with her mouth slightly agape, forgetting about Calumon still being in her arms. Takato himself was quite surprised himself at this. He was expecting to just stay here, rest up and talk to his adoptive parents. But this, was kind of unexpected.

Looking at Takeshiro as if seeking permission. The man next to him merely shrugged as if saying it was up to him. Then looking back to Rika, seeing her await his answer. Takato gave a shrug, not finding a way to decline. "Sure, I don't think it would be any problem." Receiving a nod of appreciation from the kind woman.

Rika on the other hand couldn't find the right words to protest against this, so she just looks to the floor with a slight frown. But deep down she felt almost glad about it cause the person she could practically stand out of all that she knew, apart from Henry, her partner and Grandmother, was back. And she might as well ask what he's been up to while he was away for two years when he comes over.

Her mind not long snapped into place at the voice of Seiko speaking to her. "What was that Grandma?" She asks, being back to her usual self. Though Seiko couldn't help but feel both worry and confused for her granddaughter, so she hid it well as she repeated. "I said, if you want, you can hangout with Takato now and I'll take care of the things we were to get."

It seemed the world was against her when it came to the former Tamer, making Rika unsure of what to say. But it seemed that Seiko wasn't the only one who had made the same suggestion. "I think thats a wonderful idea! Takato can spend some time finding out things that were missed while he was gone, also share 'some' of his stories with Rika. What do you say?" Mie had asked, facing the confused young man. Who couldn't pretty much find a word to put into this conversation.

Feeling a slight weight on him, it turned out to be his coat, handed to him by Takeshiro. Who had leaned in to say to him whisperingly. "Go along with it Takato. Mrs. Hata had explained to us on how Rika was pretty much reverting to her cold loner state since you left. So I think, this would be a good time to help her."

'It feels like they're trying to be more like matchmakers.' Rolling his eyes at the thought, though he did feel a slight rise in his blood. "By the way. A package came with your name on it, so I put it in your room." Whispering to him once more before moving away. At the sounds of it, a quick thought came to mind. 'It got here before I did? That is quick delivery.'

Speaking out loud to the people in the room. "I guess I don't mind. Unless you have a problem with it, Rika." All eyes moving to the redhead, that had soon glared at the floor. Mumbling a "Fine." In acceptance to the idea.

"Can I come?" Coming from a happy Calumon in a hopeful tone, looking from Rika to Takato. Shrugging at the question as if saying he doesn't mind, it was enough for the white Digimon to jump out of Rika's arms and into Takato's after he had put on his coat.

"We can get ice-cream, right? Huh!" His child like voice being heard pretty much made almost everyone lightly laugh at him. "Will see. Ready, Rika?" Smiling from the Digimon he was holding, to the Tamer who had moved her hands into her pockets. Looking away as she answered him. "Yeah, lets go already." Already making her way out, followed soon after by the brown haired half breed and the sounds of a laughing Calumon.

Leaving behind three pleased looking adults that had watched after them.

* * *

The two walked down the sidewalk in silence, ignoring some of the looks Takato was getting due to his attire. Calumon was perched on top of Takato's shoulder, noticing some of the stares. Having Takato wearing his shades that were apparently put in his coat pocket along with his gloves by his Dad.

But his human companions paid no attention to them, only trying to avoid the others gaze by looking wherever else they could. Thinking up ways on how to voice out what they want to say.

As the two were walking in complete silence, across the road from them witnessing this were a couple of the Tamers going by the names of Kazu and Kenta, having their partners Guardomon and MarineAngemon tagging along. Being the same age as the two they were watching and had not changed their clothing over the time.

Though they give questioning looks to the person who was with the young Nonaka. Thinking that they thought they'd never see the day. Rika Nonaka, the Digimon Ice Queen, was out in public with a guy that was not familiar by them, not that they remember anyway. Though they couldn't shake the feeling that he did seem somewhat familiar, on the other hand, nothing came to mind.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing, Kenta?" Kazu asks, not quite believing what he was witnessing with his own two eyes. Neither did Kenta, nor perhaps the Digimon that were with them.

"I'm seeing it, Kazu, but I don't believe it. Since when does Rika get spotted with a guy like that?" Asking whilst adjusting his glass'. But Kazu had something to say about that. "Dude. Since, when, does Rika get spotted with a guy, at all!"

Seeing his point there as Rika hardly, or rather, rarely hangs out with anyone anymore. Especially after Takato left for some strange reason and no one had heard a word from him since.

Over the two years that had gone, Rika had reverted back to her old self even when she had moved to their school. Her mother thinking that Rika would have a better chance getting a friend from people that... weren't the sort from that private school. Only the plan backfired and Rika had remained the same as they remembered, even to the point of ignoring the other Tamers. They were even quite surprised to see that she had his goggles on her.

Now though, there she was walking with some guy, with, who seems to be Calumon riding on his shoulder. Blinking a few more times, Kazu says to Kenta without moving, a somewhat realization entering his mind. "Kenta... You don't think, that, maybe that guy..."

Getting what was about to be said from the slight pause. Kenta scratched the back of his head, looking unsure about it. "Nah, it couldn't be. I mean, would he ever wear something that dark?" Not needing to give a name on who 'he' was.

So as the two got out of sight, Kazu and Kenta were yet unsure if whether or not they should follow. Their partners pretty much observing and listening to the whole thing, did not want to voice out their words incase.

They not long came to a decision in, not to follow them. Seeing as how if they had gotten caught, a trip to the emergency room is not what they intend to do for the rest of the day or two. So they walked off and perhaps think about telling the others about this somewhat surprising news.

...

It was as if there was a barrier around them emitting no sound, as they hadn't yet said a word. Memories of the last time they saw eachother being somewhat played. Though Takato did notice his old goggles being worn on her belt, wanting to voice a comment about that, but thought against it incase.

Calumon looked from one Tamer then to the former, hating when things were this quiet, wanting someone to do something. "AWW, come on! Somebody say something. Do, something! I'm getting bored with all this no talking thing, can we play a game perhaps along the way. How about I spy?"

Rika merely rose a brow at that thought as she looked at the Digimon, thinking it was a stupid one. Takato seems to think the same and had finally decided to say something out of the two humans.

"Calumon. Its not that we want things to be quiet between us. But Rika and I haven't talked since I last saw her the night I left." He explained as understanding as he could so Calumon could understand without question.

Though the tilting head he gave, pretty much answered that. Seeing as how he was now curious on what happened between them on that night. "What happened that night?" This one was answered by the redheaded Tamer herself. "Thats is none of your business, Cream puff."

That was all said till they reached their destination, being the ice-cream parlor Takato had said to Calumon before they had left. Making Rika raise a brow to the place as she wasn't able to hear of it I presume.

Never the less, they went in anyway to kill some time for now.

It was a lot later after they had finished doing what they could after leaving the parlor, though Takato did gain some looks because of his clothes. However it seemed he may have caught some attention from some of the ladies that he hardly paid attention to, more to him than Calumon I'd like to add. Rika, on the other hand, for some reason warded them off with one of her glares, which of course worked.

* * *

Now Takato and Calumon were back home, where the half breed was deciding upon what to dress up as. "I could go like this, but I might get stopped by the police for looking like one of those crime bosses. And if I go in my other clothes then I wouldn't be rightfully prepared." With that part said he had looked out the window.

He was told by Rika of the strange things that occur at night, and was told that everyone had to be very careful. Takato out of every person and Digital being in the city, was the only one that had the knowledge of what maybe at fault.

So with a look at the package that laid in the corner of his room, his mind was made up upon what he was going out as.

...

With a goodbye to his adoptive parents, having to say to Calumon to remain to the Digimons disappointment. Takato was walking in his full dark attire, with gloves and shades despite the setting sun, hands being placed in his trouser pockets.

He may get there early, but there was something he had to make sure of first, that might make him a little late.

As around him was somewhat quiet and a little empty, a sudden gust of wind shot past from behind. Thinking it to be a little odd as the air was a lot calm than it seemed to be. Raising his head with a short glare, Takato came to a halt at the sense that he was being followed, and it wasn't human.

Not to act suspicious, he had continued walking. Thinking that he could head for a quiet and empty place where no one would be in the way. Spotting an abandon looking three floored building with the condition it was in. Putting a small smirk on his face.

Making his way in through the back that had a hole in the window big enough for him that was boarded up after removing them.

Next he quietly made his way to the second floor seeing as how the ground one wouldn't do for what he has to deal with. The only sounds being made at the time were the ones coming from his own boots as he continued on his way without being disturbed by anyone or anything.

Once up there, he made his way in the middle of the empty, yet messy area that had wires hanging and parts of the floor off. Takato paid no attention to the mess and just kept his ears open for anything that maybe lurking, except he didn't have the time to waste waiting on something to happen.

"I'm not going to waste my time waiting for you guys to come out. So stop wasting it as you are now!" Practically yelling out in a bit of annoyance to the empty place. Till movement could be heard from behind, then again on his right, not to mention from above it would seem. Yet he didn't make a move in following any of them, just remaining where he was with a frown. "About time."

Lowering his head as he was suddenly surrounded by a number of five demons. Three of them being bigger so he couldn't escape whilst in the air, the other two crouched as if they were animals ready to pounce.

"Ha, ha! Soo. This, is the brat told to have the blood of Sparda's brother." The big one from behind had said, with dark gray skin, show able fanged teeth, blood red eyes and a muscular build with sharp claws and feet along with small spikes sticking out of his spine.

"Thats what is being said by the others from what they heard." Coming from the black spider looking demon with red markings. Clinging to the ceiling with its two pairs of green eyes staring down on the half breed.

Next was the one on the right that was garbed in a black robe, but the sleeves were ripped to show that its lower arms were in fact blades. Having a skull mask sewn onto the hood to completely cover its face.

The one in front was hunched forward due to the many dark gray quills on his upper back and side of his arms lower arms. Having blackish brown skin and dark blue eyes.

The last was like a dark gray demonic hound with a skull like mask over the top half of its head, ridges going down from its spine to its bone tail that had a blade tipped arrowhead. Its blood red eyes and sharp teeth shown as it was growling. Being slightly bigger than your average dog thats for sure.

Takato stood unnerved at the numbers, size and muscle difference, his head lowering so that some wouldn't see his lips rise slightly into a small smirk. "You guys should have also known I've been away for a while."

The spider like demon was the one out of all of them to respond. "We did hear about that, but then you did have to return eventually. So we, along with others, had decided to make a home for ourselves. Until the day would come for you to eventually come back."

Taking all this in, the disappearances that had occurred while he was away. Was infact made by the demons that had came to the city. This caused the half breed to clench a fist and glare behind his glass'. "But now that you're back, all the demons that get this bit of news will hunt you down. Including those that are close to you." The one infront spoke with a grin on his face, observing on what reaction would come from this.

"Maybe will start with that human female you were with today. She seems like a fine specimen to take in." Coming from the wolf demon and being the very thing to snap Takato out of his mind.

In swift moves Takato was not only infront of the wolf, but he had taken out from within his coat into his left hand a gun that was colored jet black. Being like Dante's and made to accommodate the user, only this one came as a difference in ammo. "You'd have to kill me before harming one hair on her." And with a pull of the trigger, a bullet shot out. But not a normal one, an energy glowing red one. To the wolfs surprise at the type, it had managed to get away, but not quick enough for the bullet to embed itself in its lower paw.

Growling at the bold yet stupid attempt. "Killl him!" Having the robed demon to move in first with both arm blades out. Turning in time to dodge the first, then ducked back from the next one that came sideways. Taking aim, Takato pulled the trigger for the bullet to graze its targets side as it had quickly moved away.

The quilled one was next. Launching his many quills from his lower arms like a machine gun. Takato ran to avoid being hit by them, looking like the kind to easily pierce skin. Taking cover behind one of the support pillars in time for a decent number to strike the front of it.

Hearing advancements Takato spun into the open and let loose a few shots, before stepping back quick enough to avoid green acidic saliva that missed him and struck the floor. Watching it with a scowl as it hiss' while it melts through. Looking to the ceiling of where the spider demon still resided to be on.

Moving quickly as it launched projectiles of the same stuff, not getting him in the least. The last one had jumped in with a swing of its arm, with Takato rolling out of the way as the fist collided with the floor instead of him.

On a knee he looked back at the stuck demon. Only to move back as a blade nearly had him, coming from the sword wielder. Each swing it had thrown at Takato, the half breed countered with a swift shot that was narrowly avoided, or blocked by one of his blades. Kicking its next attack away, the half breed found himself against a window. Looking back to see that it was indeed one, then forward to see they were coming at him, with the wolf having a small limp.

The quilled demon grinned, as if to a trapped rat as its predator was awaiting for its meal. "There's nowhere for you to run now. And that gun can't stop us all at the same time." Takato looked back once more to his dead end, unless he jumps out, but he wasn't planning on that. Instead he had something else in mind.

Raising his right arm Takato gave a snap of his fingers, giving the demons in the room confused looks. Expecting something to burst out beneath them or explode, instead not long after, a faint sound was heard from above. As if something was coming through from the roof.

And indeed there was something, as that something had crashed through the ceiling above Takato. Having the Half Breed take whatever it was by the hilt, then with a swing, revealed it to be a claymore sword. Making the demons step back a little, some speechless at the size of it for such a person to wield.

Moving it gently onto his shoulder, giving his gun a twirl a little afterwards. Takato gave a bit of a stern look as he realized the time he was taking. "You're wasting your lives and my time. You guys sure you want to do this?" Raising a single questionable brow to them.

Having the sword wielder to yet again start it, by leaping at Takato the same way as last time. Only Takato swung his sword in to take the attack of both blades, pushing the demon back with an outward swing then fired repeatedly with his gun. Not only him but his comrades moved to avoid getting hit, having Spider fire its acidic saliva at the now running young man.

Not giving him time to fight back, Quill fired his own arsenal. Getting Takato to halt and have his blade take the assault, merely pushing him back a little. Gritting his teeth as well as if glaring through the strong blade, he didn't notice the muscle that came round at the side.

Or did he? Moving his gun quickly between him and the sword, Takato opened fire and caught the demon with a couple of bullets to the gut. Grunting from the intense pain, as if feeling a burning sensation piercing through to where he was shot. Clutching it as he bled from the holes.

Whilst growling he glared at his wounds, then menacingly at the one that had caused them. With a loud enraged roar, he shot his arms at his sides before charging in, being succumbed in its anger. Takato swiftly took his sword and managed to flip over, letting the creature pass.

Once back on the floor, Takato was pounced by the wolf from the side, sending them to the floor. Using his gun to block the sharp teeth that were closing in on him. Struggling a little, he managed to knock the demon off, quickly shooting and catching it in its back leg as it tried to get away.

Rolling to the floor face down after getting its leg shot. Wolf growls at the limb as blood slowly pours out. "You, bast..." Stopping at the sight of the barrel pointed at him infront, as Takato took the liberty in getting up close. A small smile graced his features as he knew how this was going to end. "I somewhat get that at times." Pulling the trigger repeatedly for the shots to finish off the wolf demon.

Having what was remained of its head to drop, as well as not getting back up. Quill's rage flared up, letting loose a barrage of quills from his hunched back. Moving out of the way, Takato knocks away a number of them with his blade, even managing to shoot some off course as he got in close.

Stepping away from the swung weapon, Quill brought his arms up and was about to smash him. When Takato spun out of the way and fired on his knees, each bullet penetrating the part joints, bringing him down in pain. As he was moving in to finish the demon, Blade jumps in. Causing Takato to parry away from each moving, including a counter with his own sword.

Just as Takato gave a downward swing. Blade had quickly moved aside and was about to take off his head. Till Takato had gotten his footing, putting in enough spin to perform a curved slash.

Lucky for the blade user he had moved away in time, but the front of its robe was a bit ripped from the attack. Looking at the damage, Blade had made a grave error when in battle. Feeling the boot that struck the side of its head, its sights moved in time to get a glimpse of the sword that was thrust into its shoulder.

Poising his gun at the demon whilst holding it with the claymore still in its shoulder. The error that it had made, was to never look away from your opponent. Then its end came with repeated firing from the weapon that ascended right to its skull. Leaving a bloodied mess as the body fell limp, slowly dissipating into nothing but dust and shadows.

With two of their comrades gone, it proves that an allied assault in numbers did not prove efficient against this half breed. Quills clenched its fists, whilst Muscles did the same to the wound that was still there, unable to heal from it even if it could. Spider dropped to the floor and moved in between the other two that were staring at the same target.

Hoisting his sword over his shoulder once more, Takato turned his head to the right at the remaining three. Apparently he hadn't seemed to have broken a sweat after all that, rotating one shoulder after the other to see if they were still working properly, it looked like he was waiting for more.

"I told you guys already. You're wasting your lives, and my time, you could have run off and leave intact." Stopping so he could face them, for some reason having them take a hesitant step back. "But since you decided to stay and fight, two demon lives were taken..." Halting once again, his hand and gun had begun to surge with red bolts of energy.

"Add to that... the three I'm about to take, right now." The energy taking its toll as the weapon had faintly glowed red, converging that power on the barrel as he rose it to aim at Spider.

_**Flashback- 3 months after leaving home.**_

They were at a junkyard where there was plenty of things to use as targets, after getting permission sorted with the owner. What Dante had hoped to do was teach Takato what basic things he would be taught and this month had came to target practice with a weapon. Preferably, to Takato's surprise, a gun.

Though upon his third week of target training, what the boy had done not only shocked his cousin and his comrades. But what he had done had totally destroyed a beat up old van, with a single shot. That had left the ordinary firearm he had used in pieces, his hands slightly smoking and Takato himself breathing in exhaustion, not forgetting being in the same state as the others.

"Dante, what did he do?" He heard coming from the voice of a young girl, hearing no response from said person. Feeling a gloved hand placed on his shoulder, Takato jumped at it a little after what he had just experienced. Turning to face the serious look Dante was giving him.

"I don't know how you got the brains to pull something like that off, but don't do it again. Not until you know how to control it a little more and build up enough energy that doesn't leave you collapsing in the end." Hearing this, Takato had only nodded his head slowly, unsure of what to say as of this moment.

A long blond haired woman walks up to them calmly, followed by another with short hair and mix matched eye color. The blond was the one that had spoken with hands on her hips of her fitting trousers that went well with her black attired ensemble, plus jacket. "Never saw anything like that before. Where did you learn that shot?"

Having no way of answering, Takato firstly shrugs at the question, then explains as best he could. "To tell you the truth, I don't know. Last night I had this strange dream and I saw the way to do what I just did. I thought it was strange once I woke up, but before this I thought of giving it a go cause I didn't think what I saw in a dream like that couldn't possibly come true."

Looking at the damage he had done pretty much gave the right answer than what he had said. Lady, the other woman with them. Wearing a white buttoned shirt, dark green cargo jeans and black boots, having a belt with a supply satchel behind her with some ammo for the gun that was holstered on the right of the belt. Was staring at the pieces of the former weapon with a frown. "You owe me for the gun, Dante."

But Dante hardly listened to her as he was still focused on Takato's 'accomplishment'. "Practice or not, I think that shot of yours deserves a name. Unless that dream you had gave you one." At the sound of that, Takato thought back to the dream and indeed he saw words had flashed into view after given the instruction of the attack.

"I think it actually did. The name I saw, I think it said it was called..."

_**End of flashback.**_

"Hell's shot!" Pulling the trigger for a single bullet to be fired. Just when the three demons were about to move out of the way, the energy bullet had disappeared half way to their confusion.

Thinking as if it had may somehow shifted directions with quick speed, looking in any sort of direction they could think of it appearing in. But the unexpected came when Spider had felt an intense burning feeling occurring within its body, and it was expanding. Right to the point for the creature to let out a painful scream before its whole body exploded. Sending the other two stumbling to the floor on their sides after that. A stunned surprise being their result in the end of it.

Quill's was closer to getting to his feet than the other, ignoring the pain in his knees, so Takato was on him first with his gun aimed for the quilled demons head. Staring at the now slightly nervous look in its eyes, even though it seemed more out of fear than nervousness. Takato on the other hand showed no emotion, plus no sign of pity for the demon as he finished it with a number of shots that had put an end to its life.

Holding up the smoking weapon, he heard the sounds of groaning and grunts coming from the only demon left in the room. Turning just his head to see that his remaining target was on its feet and making its way to the window. Reaching out to it slowly, thinking it was free from this.

The demon did not expect the final move to end his life to be the sword that was easily thrown by the owner. Piercing its back, having the tip shot out the chest, having its blood dripping from it. With an agape look, its eyes drifted to its own blood dripping to the floor, not paying attention as the person responsible was getting closer.

Takato, with no remorse or a show of pity to this kind of creature. Took the hilt of his sword and instead of pulling it out, he brought it out by raising it in a curve right out of the demons shoulder.

Being frozen in place for mere seconds before its now lifeless body had collapsed, having its head hit the window, creating small crack upon impact. Having the last demon for the night to be no longer a problem.

Takato stares at the body, seeing it slowly turn to nothing like the other demons on this floor, leaving only the mess of blood on the floors and parts of the ceiling. He looks round to see if there were anymore and after the sensing feeling of there weren't being any, he thought it would be best if he should leave before all that commotion had gotten peoples attention. Besides that, he was running a little late.

_**Nonaka Residence.**_

Finding a simple hiding place for his sword was easy and as long as Rika stays away from the inside of his coat, his gun was pretty much safe as long as he kept a cool head.

Knocking on the door, he waited for a bit until the only occupant had opened it with a familiar frown. "What happened, Gogglehead? Police stopped you because of your choice in clothes." Eying the fact that he still had on the clothes from today, seeing as how he could gain some trouble from wearing something that dark.

Scratching the back of his head with a bit of a small laugh at that, or the Deja vu feeling from when he was getting ready, seeing as how it didn't sound like a joke since it came from Rika and all. "Not quite. I kind of had some sleep after the flight here seemed to have caught up with me and I woke up a little late to get here." Hoping that lie would do the trick as he doesn't intend on telling her about his encounter from before.

Fortunately for him, despite a look of suspicion from the redhead. Takato was eventually allowed inside the house. Having Rika following his moves with her eyes, her mind at the time was thinking. 'You better not be hiding something Gogglehead. Otherwise I'd have to beat the truth out of you to know what the heck is going on for you to make a dumb lie like that.' Closing the door before joining up with the former Tamer.

The time not being even late and the two had time to do whatever came to mind. TV, talk a little more to catch up. Having Takato explain in little detail upon the place he was staying at during the 2 year skip, making sure only to mention the parts that were pleasant. Not wanting to bring up his past training either, or anything to do with demons.

As time went on, Takato had even shown some cooking skills for when it was time to eat. Giving Rika quite a surprise at how well it tasted. It was around 1:34am that Seiko had returned, being surprised at seeing the two still up at this time. Though at the end they had just left it to losing track of time.

She had offered to take him home. But Takato, still being the kind person that he was at certain points in time, had declined the offer and promised to being careful. Having Rika escort him out at the gate.

Making sure her grandmother wasn't there to watch. Rika had taken off the goggles that were still on her belt the entire time and had offered them out in her open hand. "Here, you probably want these back since there yours." Takato only stared at them, not having his shades on so Rika could see the trace of depression on his face.

Shaking his head at the returned gift he had handed to her after his leaving. "I can't. I pretty much gave up everything I had that would remind of that time in the Digital World, those goggles may as well be the last remaining piece. So I want you to keep them, as I highly doubt you would throw them away." Getting her to raise brow at that, not quite getting it. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

Only instead of a proper answer, he added in a small but quiet chuckle. "You wouldn't have any reason in calling me Gogglehead, right?" Getting her to shake her head. Lowering her eyes to the ground with her hand pocketing the item as if unconsciously. "That didn't stop me before, so I highly doubt it would stop me now, you stupid Gogglehead." Not seeing the small smile she was unknowingly giving to him.

A last smile was given to Rika before Takato had decided to make his start for home. He was halted though at the sound of the redheads voice telling him as if not wanting him to hear. "Its good to have you back, Takato." Not giving him time to look as the door was slid shut. Despite that, he looked at it quite surprised in hearing his name from her lips, as if he were dreaming.

But he knew he wasn't. Cause if he was, then Guilmon would still be here by his side and the others would still be friends and talking to him. But no. His friend was gone and the nightmares of that time would remind him of that, the others had avoided him, but it seemed Rika was the only one he could talk to besides Calumon. And Takato himself has changed dramatically over the time spent during those events.

Looking up to the cloudless sky, seeing a few stars and part of the moon out. Knowing that tonight was a good work out in being on his own when it came to fighting demons. Knowing that when he was in trouble he could rely on his adoptive parents, Dante, two women by the names of Trish and Lady as far a he knew that being what she was called. An innocent yet troublesome girl named Patty, Morrison the man that gets Dante on his feet for the right job and maybe Rika to help him as best he could if things get to problematic for him alone to deal with.

Seeing as how tonight was just the beginning. As Takato Zantalei, or rather, Matsuki, seeing as how that is the name he has chosen to live by. Intends to secretly rid this city of its demon problems so that no more trouble could be caused by them.

* * *

Which was why he was standing on top of a building with sword on his back looking down over the edge with his shades on. Not needing to look back as a number of demons had made themselves known. Taking a hold of his sword with one hand and reaching into his coat for his gun, turning to face his opponents, showing no fear at the numbers.

Two of the ferocious looking animal demons let loose dangerous growls before they had leaped high at the half breed. Causing him to calmly raise his gun wielding arm at them. "Time to go to work." Pulling the trigger for his shot to be unleashed, not long to be followed by more of them.

End of chapter 4!

* * *

What do you think? Hell's shot suddenly came to me as I was typing out the battle. I've been getting good results with this fic and I hope they keep coming with whatever you throw at me thanks to this chapter. Also to note, I will be doing some existing story chapters. That includes Takato's Heated time, I just wanted to get this, Limit's End and the new fic out of the way because they were closer to being finished.

So I haven't forgotten them, I'm just swamped in deciding what fics to do thats all.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: The characters and shows used in this fic are owned by the people who truly made them, except for the OC's I put in.**_

Instead of doing a new story like I did for last Christmas, I have brought you all an update for A Friend Made Changes All and A Half Breed Demon of Hazard as this years gift fics, or in this case chapters, for you all.

Just to let you all know, Takato's sword is named Astaroth and Kinan is the name for his gun. Help was given by the author RockNation for the names.

* * *

_**Devil May Cry/Digimon Tamers**_

_**The Half Breed Demon of Hazard**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**A Half Breeds Power, the Devidramon's Cometh!**_

It has been two days after Takato's return, no one knew about it except for his adoptive parents, Calumon, Renamon, Rika and her Grandmother. So far right now he was taking a short break to get his bearings of being home, without running into the other Tamers that proved quite easy to do, especially with his new attire to mask him.

Since his return and fight against the demons, Takato practically went hunting for more that was out there in the city. Doing a good enough job that sent the rest either packing or in hiding. That wasn't all. After meeting him the first day back, Takato and Rika ended up hanging out, with Rika not knowing about his late night hunting's.

They would talk more about the stuff that may have been missed out after the last time they talked, which was on that night Takato had to deal with his 'home coming' guests. Even doing teen stuff that was pretty much led by Rika, since she didn't normally do much when it came to hanging out.

Another day of school was over for the students, and they were all making their leave for home or afterschool clubs. Luck was on Rika's side today since she overheard the Tamers, mostly Kazu and Kenta, say that Ryo couldn't meet them after school, saying something about things to do with his Dad.

As she made her way to the gate, she found that there was someone leaning against the side, waiting for someone with folded arms. There was no mistake on the full attire since there was only one person she knew who would wear all that.

She ignores some comments already being made and walks up to the person she already got use to seeing in that attire of his. "What are you doing here? I thought you said you were going to get used to being back before coming to school."

He shrugged before pushing off the wall, hands now placed in his trouser pockets. "A nice bit of fresh air and a break from Calumon also felt good, so I thought maybe I could walk you home." Despite being creepy looking in that outfit, Takato was pretty much the same when she sees him.

"Do I have to point out the reputation you're already getting?" She asks, giving a glance back at the people that saw them together, probably cooking up rumors as they speak.

It got a shrugged response. "As long as they don't talk to me and it keeps the others away, I'm pretty much fine with it."

Rika shakes her head before she, unsure why she did, agreed to allow him to walk her home. Unfortunately something or rather someone decided to speak out to her. "Hey, Rika!"

It made said redhead roll her eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by Takato. Both look to find the other Tamers coming towards them, Henry having Terriermon in his arms and Kenta with MarineAngemon on his shoulder. Jeri looked a bit uneasy at the sight of the person that was with her. For some reason she got this strange feeling that she knew him but couldn't put her finger on it. Henry was the same, but Kazu and Kenta weren't.

"So Rika, who's your friend?" Kazu asks. He obviously remembers him, but intends to play it safe, just by the looks of him he looked to be the kind to cause fights.

Takato thinks to himself that this might be easier than he had hoped, until the reminder came that he would eventually come to this school and thus give his name to everyone. Therefore he may as well make the most of it while he still can.

"The type that isn't talkative very much." He said quite harshly, in an act to see how far he can get with this, even to a degree where he furrows his brow, hands still in both pockets. It made both Kazu and Kenta look a little uncomfortable and step back a little.

The sight of this made Terriermon snicker, "Mr. Dark and creepy sure knows what to say, huh, Henry?" Only to be scolded by said Tamer.

Takato just stares without a hint of emotion at the fact that Terriermon hadn't changed over time, since Henry is still scolding him like a little kid.

"Umm, excuse me, but have we met? Your voice sounds a little familiar." Jeri asks in curiosity that pretty much got everyone's attention.

Takato manages to keep a cool head and just raise a brow to her. "Not that I recall, and I hardly forget a face." He now moves his arms to fold them, still not happy seeing them.

Kenta thought it best to change the subject before something intends to go the wrong way. "Hey, we were planning to hang out a little later and were wondering if you wanted to join, Rika. You can bring your friend... Sorry, we didn't even get your name." And they still didn't as the person remains quiet.

"He's not up for sharing, and neither am I in hanging out with any of you!" The last part being in a raised voice that nearly made Takato move away in case the redhead had plans to explode.

The reaction got Kazu to roll his eyes and speak up after realization on the probable reason. "Are you still mad at us for that? Come on, it's pretty much ancient history." One glare from the redhead made the visor wearer flinch and keep his mouth shut.

Rika on the other hand didn't want to respond for her own reasons. After one last glare, she takes Takato by the sleeve of his coat then drags him off. "As if I'll bother wasting a word on one of your stupid questions. Come on, you!" This action made Takato blink in surprise, and somewhat confusion on what Kazu said.

...

"You do know that some people were staring at the time, right?" Takato asks, more out of curiosity than being an actual question. But Rika didn't seem to be in a good mood right now so he wasn't expecting a response anytime soon.

She still had a hold of him, still dragging the poor half breed far from 'them', which was like a few minutes ago. He heard a sigh escape her lips before she finally releases him.

"As if I give a damn about that right now…" She quietly replies that made Takato confused on her answer, thus made him ask his next question. "What did Kazu mean back there? When he said...?" He was interrupted by the former Digimon Queen before he could finish. "It's nothing important, so I'd lay off it if I were you."

He stopped at the unhappy tone she gave. Takato did assume something was wrong, but probably not enough to make Rika 'this' mad. So he just shrugs his shoulders, planning to maybe find out some other time, and just walks off with her, ignoring the feeling he was getting that states a demon was nearby since he was out in the open, unarmed and was a bit preoccupied at the moment.

Across the road in the guise of a beautiful woman in her late twenties, long black hair that had a white streak on the right side and pale skin, wearing all black attire that fitted her body well that got men to turn heads, but she paid no attention to them. Her attire consists of a tank top that left her stomach exposed and showed a bit of cleavage, trousers that had a belt lean on its side with an oval, silver buckle. A pair matching cowboy boots, also a rolled up sleeved jacket with a collar that was upturned.

Her eyes were concealed by the short framed shades she wore, including a choker that had a small double row gold chain going round and clipped to the back.

It seemed she was observing the half breed to possibly study on what he could possibly do, being the son of the second traitorous demon to have been known along with his brother and all other relations on his father's side. It practically proved interesting on what powers he holds to that of his cousin Dante.

With a careless flick of her hair, she walks off with a smile to her lovely face, hands in her jacket pockets, wondering on how the half breed intends to hold his own when he would have to face her.

…

Night in Shinjuku was a bit pleasant since Takato had shown his strength that made demons scamper like mice into the shadows. Although some still tend to try their luck in hopes that they don't have a run in with the young Devil Hunter.

Like the one he was now fighting on top of one of the many buildings in the city. It had a womanly figure, having green scaled skin and long vine, thorny hair. Her eyes were rose red with slit pupils, and her sharp teeth were showing. Her lower half was that of a snake, but big enough to accommodate her body, having poisonous spikes on the lower part of her long tail.

Takato leaps out of the way of the lashed out tail then opens fire while in mid air with his energy bullets. The demoness moves to avoid but got caught in the arm, feeling the burning sensation made by the bullet that made her hiss at the pain.

She glares at the wound, then to the one that gave it to her. She lets out a shriek before her swung tail shoots purple glowing spikes. Takato used the blade of his sword to swat them away and countered with a couple shots from Kinan after another few spikes came at him.

The aim was precise to take out the attacks, able to make the demoness ticked at another failed attempt, so she unleashes a shriek that doubled as a sound blast that came close in making a full impact. Fortunately he used his sword to block the attack from his head and chest, sending him flying with a mid air flip.

Takato lands on his feet in a crouch, then dashes out of the way of a recently fired sound blast. With Kinan still in hand, he uses his speed to dodge her attacks while making his way to the end of the roof.

She releases a ferocious growl at the fact that she kept repeatedly missing her target, and pretty much followed after him. The demoness was quite surprised when the hunter soon jumped over the edge without thinking from the looks of it.

When she got there and looks over, she was met with the barrel of Takato's gun. He used the blade of his sword to stand on that was embedded into the building enough for him to work with.

Takato kept a cool expression as he raised a brow to the stunned look of his opponent. "What did you take me for, an idiot for doing that stupid stunt?" He got out before he pulls the trigger enough to have the bullets impact with her face. She clutches onto it as she backs away in complete, unbearable pain, her wails being muffled by blood covered hands.

It gave Takato enough time to somehow get back on top with Astaroth in hand. He watches as the demoness moves about in pain with hands still holding her face from the gunshots. Instead of feeling sorry, Takato slung his sword over his shoulder and took aim with Kinan that began to charge and faintly glow with his power.

"Hell's Shot!" He pulls the trigger and the bullet was released, and like last time it disappears without hitting the target, until she felt the intense burning pain inside her. Soon what she felt expands within her, leading to the point where she lets out a loud, painful scream before it led to her body exploding to silence her once and for all.

Takato stared on as what was left got burned away into nothing. Holstering his gun and placing Astaroth on his back, he placed his hands in both trouser pockets then begins to walk off since his job was done, at least for tonight anyway.

But as he was about to jump to the building that was close, he could see something occur further on down the road, or at least a glimpse from where he was.

_**Nonaka Residence**_

At this time Rika was at the table, sorting through her cards in the living room, but her thoughts were more on a certain, former Goggle wearer rather than the deck itself.

'He's pretty much different than the Gogglehead I remember. I don't know how but I think I can feel it. The scrawny, crybaby practically did some growing up while away… among other things.'

The sudden picture of her friend that entered her mind was quickly removed as she shook her head, feeling her cheeks go a little red by the warmth on her face. Fortunately she sorts it out before Renamon made her appearance in the corner of the room, voicing her reason calmly to her Tamer. "Rika, I sense a Digimon emerging."

That being known was a good enough for the redheaded Tamer to escape the confines of both the house and her thoughts on a certain someone. Of course she didn't let either part out in the open for Renamon to hear.

"It's about time. I was getting pretty much bored." She said. Gathering her cards to be placed in the deck pouch, she stands up then speaks to the kitsune without a look in her direction. "Let's get there before the others do."

Rika did not need to look back at the nod before the yellow fox disappears once again, almost making Rika wish she could do that herself to get away from certain people at times. But she always shrugs it off sometimes like now, remembering to turn off the light before leaving to where her partner's latest opponent would be.

_**Wong Residence**_

In Henry's room, Terriermon was laying on the bed after another torturing time of playing Miss Princess Pretty Pants. No matter how old she is, Suzie mostly finds it a good time to torture the long eared Digimon, especially with Lopmon as a partner in crime.

Henry was at his desk doing some work on his computer, though his thoughts were more on the strange person Rika was with after school. For some reason he had a strange feeling that he knew him from somewhere, but couldn't put his finger on where or when though.

Suddenly Terriermon's eyes snap open due to the sense of a Digimon coming into the world, making him sit up looking ready. "A Digimon's coming, Henry, let's get going!" Pumping a tiny fist into the air as he possibly could.

Henry turns to him with a raised brow, finding this to be a different side than the joke cracking, fun loving Terriermon he recalls being partnered up with. "What brought this side of you out all of a sudden?"

It only made Terriermon shrug at the question since it was only simple in only the Digimon's head. "It gets me out of this place and away from Suzie and Lopmon before they decide to have another go at me in the Miss Princess Pretty Pants torture treatment."

Henry only sighs at the excuse, though he kind of understood the embarrassment and such his partner must be going through after what Suzie and Lopmon puts him through. But he kept quiet about it and just rolls his eyes, allowing Terriermon to leap onto his shoulder before they left the room.

…

Takato realized it was a Digital Field, but he wasn't a Tamer anymore so it wasn't his problem. He stood there on the roof with his arms folded, awaiting for the Tamers to show and hopes that the Digimon within would come out of the field so he'll have a good idea on what they would be facing.

He noticed the field was getting bigger, probably because of the number and/or size of the Digimon appearinf.

…

Inside however was a lot different, because what came through from the Digital World were 12 Devidramon. They examined their surroundings at the number of buildings and vehicles that were about and people running. A single roar from one came out as an order to attack for the others, being that they were doing shortly after.

As they cause serious damage, Henry and Terriermon came through to witness it in progress, being followed by Jeri, Kazu, Kenta and their partners, the two having ran into them along the way.

They were stunned at not only the damage but who they were to fight, being Terriermon the one to speak up at the sight while on Henry's shoulder. "Are you kidding me? One Devidramon is enough to take on, but twelve!"

Kenta seemed to look worried at the number of them and lack of their own, seeing as how Terriermon could go all the way to Mega with Henry's help in the matter. All he and Kazu could do was give support since their Digimon were either too weak or just unable to fight in MarineAngemon's case.

Terriermon even knew this as he jumps off in front of his Tamer, ready to get things started with a serious expression before he said. "Looks like I'm going to get my workout tonight, Henry."

Words that the blue haired, young man agreed to since this was bound to be a challenge to take. Henry takes out a card then his D-Arc, ready to swipe it. "No joke on that one, Terriermon. Ready to go and show them what you've got?"

The long eared Digimon looks back to see what Henry's choice was in settling this, probably the thought of going Mega came to mind to deal with this sort of trouble with what he asked. "You mean we're not gonna go MegaGargomon on these over sized bat rejects?"

The question made Henry shake his head, not wanting to imagine the results that would be added with the Devidramon's own mess. "I don't think that would be a good idea. If things look bad then I'll consider it. For now try and work with this."

Seeing as the topic seemed to be done, Henry finally swipes the card through the slot.

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution, activate!"

_DIGIVOLUTION!_

"Terriermon Digivolve to… Gargomon!"

_DIGIVOLUTION END!_

The now Champion turned gun bunny stood with both arms up ready, taking aim on the nearest Devidramon, being the one that was clawing on a building. But when Gargomon used his Gargo Laser on it its attention was soon turned to the gattling armed Digimon, giving it a growl out of frustration.

It only took one to make Gargomon nervous because of the glare he received, thinking to himself. 'Something tells me that was a bad idea.

The Devidramon he shot at gave a loud roar, then shoots right at the gun rabbit who started to get away so no harm would be done to the humans.

He even fired both his gun arms to veer it off course, until Devidramon flew overhead with enough force of air to send him flying onto his back after a slam, sending him rolling a bit onto his stomach, feeling not much pain from it.

"Gargomon, are you all right?!" Henry exclaims in worry despite what it looks like. Being fortunate then at the sight of him getting to his feet with a wave of his arm and saying to assure him. "I'm fine! Just got the wind knocked out of me, that's all!"

Though he was fine, the same Devidramon made sure of the opposite as it went into flight once more after landing atop of a building. This time its claw was extended for a strike.

But Henry made sure to help him this time by taking out a card then swipes it through his Digivice. "Digi-Modify! Digmon's Gold Rush, activate!"

Digmon's drill arms quickly appear, replacing his gattling gun arms, including a single drill for his nose.

"Gold Rush!"

He shot all drills at the Virus Digimon, having some miss, though a few made a hit to its left shoulder, wing and a graze across it's chest as it had to turn to avoid some.

Gargomon rubs his nose as best he could after the drill launched, almost forgetting the problem at hand because of the friction that could have burned his nose off. "Ow! That sure didn't tickle!"

"Gargomon, look out!"

His Tamers voice got him to forget his little pain to look up at the tall, growling figure that now stood before him with a deadly gaze. It made the gun bunny nervously laugh, seeing as this one looked to be the same his drill attack struck, from the looks of the marks they left anyway since there was no one else.

"Eh, heh. Would an apology give me less pain?" He asks, not liking the ferocious look it gave that pretty much gave a good imagination on what it may do to him.

A second Devidramon turns to see this going on, the smell and sight of food coming to its senses made it lick its lips. Though it didn't seem to like the competition for it and flew right for the humans while they were free for the pickings.

Although he wasn't strong enough, the sight of the incoming Champion made Guardromon step forward and raise both arms.

"Guardian Barrage!"

A missile shot out of both arms and did little effect but make Devidramon angry. It ascends after it got close and easily knocks the Rookie onto his back with a foot, nearly leaving behind a mark.

"Guardromon!" Kazu exclaims, coming to his partner's side to see if he was okay. Fortunately he was, and there was no sign of serious harm, just a little dazed. "I'm fine, Kazu. Nothing's broken." He said to reassure the human as he sits up.

Kenta looks from his friend to where the Devidramon went off to, not liking the way it was coming back with its mouth opened. Pointing out with a finger, he quickly says. "Here it comes again!" All eyes dart, including Henry's, to it in time to hear the frightful roar it unleashed.

…

As Takato kept a watchful eye on the still emerged fog, another person watched from her spot on a building that was further on passed the Digital Field, an intrigued expression at what was in front of her.

"My, my, what a development this turned out to be for just one night. I was hoping that pathetic demon would last a little longer…" She stops for the evil glint in her eye to emerge behind her still worn shades at the sudden idea that came to mind. "But I wonder if whatever is sensed inside that fog would help me see what the half breed can do."

…

"Dragon Wheel!"

A blue fiery fox came out of nowhere and struck the Devidramon that headed for the defense less young humans. The attack was able to divert the Virus Digimon but not delete it.

"Damn it! Guess this means that one is tough, so this ought to be worth my time."

Heads turn to find the voice indeed belonged to Rika, though she wasn't pleased or relieved as they were on the save. But it didn't stop Jeri from giving the Tamer a smile of gratitude then say in appreciation. "Thanks, Rika."

The redhead walks past them without a word spoken and simply goes to work. Kazu on the other hand didn't take the gesture too lightly and voices a complaint. "Hey, are you even listening? Jeri said thank you, so the least you could do is…"

Kazu came to a stop when the redhead looks at him with a deadly glare that got him to stop and become nervous, almost forgetting the rest of what he wanted to say. He looks away so he couldn't look her in the eye further, saying it differently as best he could to avoid a pummeling. "I don't know, maybe a "you're welcome" or something like that…" Only he gains no response since the Digimon Ice Queen went to work in dealing with the threat.

Rika reaches into her pouch and took out some cards, deciding on which one to use in this situation. Before she could choose one though, something strange began to happen.

Everyone's eyes, fighting Digimon included, looked up after a sound was heard coming from above, able to notice the way the fog was moving as if it were being sucked into a whirlpool.

"Hey, what's happening to the Digital Field?" Kenta asks in utter confusion, the same way the other humans were feeling. Rika on the other hand frowns at the sight, not liking this one bit.

The fog was sucked in, therefore the outside could be seen by the eyes on the inside as clear as day. The Devidramon took the opportunity of freedom once the last bit of fog was gone, along with whatever it was that made it happen it would seem.

…

Takato remains where he stood, a single eyebrow rose at what he observed, and what he was sensing. "That's odd… I know I felt a demons power at work, so how is it gone now?"

He thought he could get a view of the cause from where he was. Only his vision could not point out anything out of the ordinary that he knows of.

…

As one Devidramon lets out a roar so did most the others, looking like they were about to take flight, except for about six that wanted to stay and fight for a meal.

"This doesn't look good, Henry!" Gargomon yells out, in time to roll out of the way of a charging opponent before he let loose a barrage fire from both gun arms.

The blue haired Tamer already had a card out that maybe suitable for the situation. "Then it looks like we're going to the next level, Gargomon!" He got his Digivice ready for the swipe and slashes it through the card swipe.

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution, activate!"

_MATRIX DIGIVOUTION!_

"Gargomon Matrix Digivolve to… Rapidmon!"

_MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ENDS!_

"Try and take a bite out of these, pal. Rapid Fire!"

Rapidmon already took to the air when he fires a missile from both his cannon arms, making an impact on the same Devidramon he fought with mostly than the rest. He may have been an Ultimate but it wasn't enough, the Virus type Digimon was still mobile and didn't care as it made the charge with its mouth wide open.

"Dragon Wheel!"

The blue flamed called on dragon launched at one of two that took on the nine tailed, yellow kitsune, allowing a hit to be made and the target to be burned.

Rika held a card in her other hand to add something more to the fight. "It's time to boost things up some more, Kyubimon!" Unclipping her Digivice from her belt, she gave no slight pause when she slashed the card.

"Digi-Modify! High Grader, activate!"

A light blue aura surrounds Kyubimon's outline, her eyes becoming a full color when she spreads her tails.

"Fox Tail Inferno!"

Her attack was now both stronger and faster. When they struck the same one that was still in pain from the last attack, unable to dodge due to a burned effect it left behind that went through its body. This attack caused more of an effect by the added boost. It brought more pain and enough damage for it to turn into data with one final scream, having Kyubimon absorb it without trouble.

Rika smirks at the accomplishment of one of them being down, plus at what her partner gained in the process.

Rapidmon held up both cannon arms in time to block the arm that came down to avoid the claw. "You're not so tough!" He said that due to how hard the Devidamon tries to bring him down since both were in the air. But Rapidmon put his back into it in keeping himself steady as best he could with the strength his Ultimate form had.

Henry did not lose sight of his partner in case he needed his support, kind of like now even if he seemed to be fine. The blue haired Tamer took out a card and not long swipes it.

"Digi-Modify! Speed, activate!"

The green Digimon felt the given energy and uses it to move out of the way of his weak struggle, going behind while the Devidramon's guard was off, which gives him time to make his move.

"Miracle Missile!"

Missiles from his back rocket launchers came out and struck its back, causing it to let out a yell of pain as it was brought down a little, but Rapidmon didn't stop just there.

"How about we go double or nothing? Rapid Fire!"

A couple missiles struck the same point where the previous attack hit that now sent their target to the ground on its claws and knees. From the looks of it another hit to the spot would be the end of it.

"Boy, you sure are a tough one. Okay then, we'll go for a triple! Tri Beam!"

Again Henry watches, as the green energy blast made the final impact before the Digimon gives out a scream at the time it dissolved into data. That data went to the one that caused the deletion, and as he absorbs it Henry could hardly look, since it was a digital life that was taken, even if it was a danger to everyone and he should be somewhat used to this.

Jeri saw this, walks up to him to place a hand on his shoulder to get his attention for starters before she asks in concern. "Are you all right, Henry?"

…

Seeing as two of them had been defeated, the woman was fortunate there were more where that came from for what she needed. She spreads her arms a little, raised her head, took a deep breath, then let's out a soft melodious sound the moment she opens her mouth, able to send a message through to whomever she wishes.

6 Devidramon were the numbers that heard it, not bothered or curious on where the unknown sound was coming from by the recent trance like state they came under by their half lidded eyes. The message came loud and clear to their minds, turning their heads in the direction they were to go before they flew off to it.

…

It could not go unmissed by the Tamers when they notice what was happening, to which Kenta voices out. "Hey, what's going on? Where are those Devidramon heading off to?"

Rika didn't like the idea of one getting passed them, let alone six. She wasn't going to stand for it and manages to find the right card for the job, being what Henry used before, then looks over to Kyubimon who was dealing with one of the opponents that remained.

"Kyubimon, we have to wrap this up quick before those flying lizards cause serious damage around here!"

The nine tailed Digimon understood and wanted to help, but this Devidramon was proving to be bothersome even after she gained a boost from the data she took in. She leaps away from a swipe at the time of her response. "I believe we should take care of this one first before proceeding with that, Rika."

Seeing her point, Rika picked a Digimon card that may help then swipes it. "Digi-Modify! Halsemon's Tempest Wing, activate!"

A red aura surrounds her before the image of Halsemon's form appears and becomes absorbed into Kyubimon's body. With that she jumps at her opponent while beginning to spin.

"Tempest Wing!"

Only her spin then became a tornado that now charged its target, who thought was a good idea to try and grab it. When it did it felt razor sharp pain go through both claws, then its chest when it couldn't hold on any longer.

…

While Kyubimon dealt with her prey, Takato could not miss the half dozen that came in his direction, almost as if he was the intended target.

"What the…?" He had time to let out before one or two gave a roar to show that he was spotted.

"Hell!" He ducks low in time for them to pass, a few of them close to have his head off. Takato rose to his feet to see they were turning around, in which case speaks for it self that he was the intended target.

"I don't get it. No way was it their dumb luck they came in this direction and found me." Takato could only mutter to himself before he had to prepare for a fight he did not expect to be in.

He grips Astaroth on his back and un-holsters Kinan from beneath his coat. While they were still at a distance he said in a low tone. "Come and get me."

By the time the first one came, Takato moves out of the way with a roll then immediately opens fire on the next onee, managing to catch it in both its left side and shoulder so it could fly off course to avoid another attack.

Another came from the left, so he swung Astaroth off his back to block the claw that reached out for him, just to have his blade caught instead. This gave the Devidramon a chance to lift the half breed off the floor and away from his place.

Seeing the edge come he thought fast, which meant pulling the trigger a few times to have the energy bullets pierce the other arm, allowing it to let go and for Takato to almost stumble if he hadn't used his sword to stop himself.

Two came at him from the front at the end of the building, the second behind the first, so Takato hoists his sword over his shoulder and charges in. When the two came close, Takato jumps onto its head and ran down its back to the end, where he jumps onto the other. Only when he went down its spine, Takato let loose as many energy bullets into it as he could before reaching the end to jump off from.

With too much damage on its back, the creatures was unable to keep itself up and crashes to the floor right to the end of the roof, nearly over the edge. Despite the pain it was in, Devidramon tries to get up, only to fail.

Takato takes aim with Kinan and was about to end the Digimon's life, until the roar from another came to his ears to the left, making him look in that direction to quickly leap back so the monster could pass with a rush of wind following behind that made his coat flutter. Never the less it didn't stop him from his previous target.

"Hell Shot!"

He fires the strong energy bullet just to have it disappear more than half way, the target itself both in pain and confused. Then it felt something emerge from within and expand, in a not so good way, before long its entire body explodes after a last yell that caught the other Devidramon's attention.

At the sight of their comrade's demise, the rest glared and growled menacingly at the person responsible. With one roar of a command from one, all came down on the half breed, claws and teeth at the ready.

Takato immediately fires on what he could before he jumps to one side, into a roll to avoid the first. The second came at an attempt to slash his prey from behind, only Takato felt it coming so he spins round to swing Astaroth, having the owner of the claw back off a little to not get hit.

Instead of going high into the air, Devidramon lands in front of him, along with two more that blocked Takato on the left and right, then a fourth behind to block off his final escape route. Takato stares at the odds against him on all four sides, even to the last one that circled them all from above.

…

Three now remained for the Tamers to deal with, only Rika's attention went to where the other Devidramon were, able to see them at a building for some reason. 'What the hell is going on over there?' She thought with curiosity, unable to come up with an answer, unless. "Are they fighting something up there?" The redhead mutters to herself so no one would hear.

…

Takato was lucky to block the claw in time on his right, holding it back as much as he could with a tight grip on the hilt, his gun wielding hand on the blade. His eyes eventually came into contact to the one on the left when a punch came at him.

He couldn't move in time due to his first problem, therefore he had no choice but to take the hit, sending him hurtling at the third Devidramon that slams him to the floor, keeping its claw in place so there shouldn't be any problems.

As the four gave a victorious roar, Takato tries to get free, though his opponent had a lot of strength to hold him down, unable to pull the trigger of Hiruzen since he accidentally released his hold when the claw caught him.

"Damn it… Dante would probably put me through hell if he found out about this…" The Half Breed manages to get out, though not giving up.

…

The unknown woman looks on in amusement at the view from a different place. It was a bit higher than the one they were on and not exactly enough to see the full show Takato put on, but it was better than where she was before.

She gives a smile on what was transpiring, though a bit disappointed really. "And here I thought the boy would be worth it to watch. I guess there is a somewhat difference between demons and these… Digimon creatures."

…

Takato was still unable to get free, attempting to think on whatever trick he could think of while doing it. Then he came to a stop, quite surprised at the voice that suddenly emerged from within his mind.

"_**Don't tell me this is all you've got after all that training."**_

He slowly shook his head in disbelief before he responds to it. "It can't be you… You're not there. It's just my imagination playing tricks on me, that's all…" The sound of a chuckle got him to close his eyes tight, attempting to block it out.

Only when he came to open them he came to another surprise, and it wasn't the fact that he was standing in complete darkness without his weapons, but rather to the figure that stood in front of him... or rather sat in front of him.

The creature looks like him in size and weight, but in a demonic way. His skin was dark red, his upper half and arms were bare, aside from the tube, metal, dark grey guards on the lower part of his arms, encasing a flat, circular, purple crystal. His lower half had similar grey, metal armor in the design of dragon scales, a pair of single pointed boots on his feet, a black belt round his waist with an embedded, plain red crystal at the front in the form of the Hazard symbol. His head was encased in a full on iron mask, leaving only his eyes barely seen, same for his mouth, and on his back was a tattoo of a pair of black dragon wings

Four, white, giant columns were placed with a floor, chains from each one shackled the creature to where he was, placed on both upper and lower arms that were crossed at his back, his legs that were crossed and even round certain points of the mask, including having hooks on both sides and back of his belt.

He might not be able to see him fully, but it didn't stop him from grinning. A good chuckle released before he said. _**"Well, well, well. Look who finally came after all this time. I haven't seen you since the last time you needed my help… or was it when you let your guard down in battle and I helped myself? I can't seem to remember."**_

Takato didn't seem either impressed or amused by the glare he gave, rather curious now on what was going on here than on the outside world. "Shut up about that and tell me what you want. If it's to be released from your chains then forget it. I'm doing fine on my own and the last thing I need is you going crazy."

It came to his confusion when the creature began to loudly laugh, as if Takato told a joke. _**"Doing fine, you say? Last I recall that overgrown, freak of a gargoyle has you down, and you're pretty much helpless as the others come in to feast your pathetic form. "Doing fine?" Hah! Release me and I will help rip those "Digimon" as you call them to pieces!"**_

The Half Breed held his ground with a frown, not giving into any form of request made by him because of knowing what may happen once the deed is done. "I rather die than relive the memory on what might happen after you're done with them while using my body."

A scoff was made before the feel of a glare followed as he spoke. _**"One of them was enough, two maybe, but five remaining seems to be too much for your weak self since these creatures pack more power that they may win against low class demons. Set me free and let our powers combine once again, like that time without any problems in our way."**_

For some reason it sounded tempting, but in the end Takato shakes his head to be rid of it along with voicing his reply. "No! I won't do it! The last time we had an understanding because you couldn't stand the fact that deaths door intended to come to us if you didn't intervene and force your way out!" Then realization came that he not long voiced. "That's it… I finally get it… you were afraid to die since it was a heavy loss for the both of us."

The word afraid did not seem to be the right word to use around him by the dark aura surrounding his body, the chains absorbing as much as it could but not all. He got to his feet to show he was perhaps a little taller than the Half Breed, a growl emanating from his throat. _**"We might be one and the same, but call me afraid again and I'll make sure it's you chained to this damn thing before taking over to destroy everything you hold dear."**_

Despite the threat he showed no anger. Takato kept a firm grip on his emotions as best he could to be strong in front of him, able to say one thing. "We're not the same at all."

The aura seems to build up more on the outside as he starts to laugh once again, the chains doing their work, but the power let off seems to be focused on the mask at the way it began to slowly crack all over. _**"Oh, yes we are… I am the one that built up inside you, waiting to be unleashed upon the world. I am the one that pumped power into you while you poured anger from your body after that tragic event that caused you to turn your innocent friend into that glorious monster who eventually fell because of your carelessness and stupidity." **_Pieces of the mask start to fall off once it became weak enough. _**"I am apart of you, you are apart of me. I am your true self, the creature of darkness conceived by MY father, OUR true father!" **_His face was finally revealed after the last pieces fell, chains included, showing it to be the same, hair in both style and color, skin the same dark red, eyes that bore slit animalistic pupils but none the less the same color. A big grin instantly came as he stares at Takato's speechless expression. _**"I am YOU!"**_

…

It was as if time was at a stand still while Takato conversed the whole time, because one Devidramon came forward to end the Half Breeds life. Only time must have came back into play when Takato's eyes snap open, revealing them to be glowing fully red. "NOOO!"

A burning power erupts from his body that it not only created a red, glowing outline around him, but also that same burning sensation had an outward effect to a point where the claw that held him was taken away.

Once the claw was off, Takato immediately takes hold of both Kinan and Astaroth before he shot off in a jump for the one that was to end him. He gives a mighty swing, able to land a hit that made it give a yell of pain, his weapons also infused by the same energy, leaving a painful burn along with the made wound.

'I don't need your help!' Takato thought in his head, being in conversation with the demon deep in his mind as he opens fire with charged up energy bullets let loose from Kinan.

"_**You allowed yourself to accept my power by the anger you are letting out now, allowing us to be barely one." **_The demon said before the chuckle.

'What do you mean, barely?' Takato asks. Although he didn't need his help, the young Half Breed was curious on what was brought up.

"_**Our power is separate. Didn't you feel the difference when I was released those two times? Being chained up like this where my end is being leeched, it would take considerable amount of anger from you to force the chains to weaken enough for me to be free without your consent."**_

Takato didn't say anything after that because of the dodge made when a claw came his way from the right. Then a thrust came from the left that got him to move aside, not wasting a chance when he jumps to perform a downward swing that was able to cut the claw off by the wrist.

As it bursts into data, the owner gives out a loud painful roar, clutching onto the stump that was slowly decreasing the limb by turning into data. The Devidramon glares at the damage before it turns on the one responsible in death.

Takato rubs his head as best he could with his gun wielding arm, saying in the process. "I can control it. I won't let you get free and control my body…"

"_**You can't stop me. Right now our power is dueling its way through one another, trying to allow one to break through to take over. Once you're weak enough, I can break these damn chains and have a blast once I'm the one to take over."**_

His words made Takato's eyes open wide to reveal they were now glowing a dark red, his pupils turning to slits, the blade of Astaroth surrounded by light red energy. His wide eyes then became serious; able to jump on the injured Digimon's other arm after a failed thrust, Takato makes his way up till he was ready to go higher. A tight hold made to the hilt that's now overhead, an energy wave shoots out after a swing, cutting its way right through to the other end.

Takato lands in time to witness his attack had lengthened by the red line made, the Devidramon cleanly cut in half before it dissolves into data. The Half Breed hoists the sword over his shoulder after his opponent was gone, moving his head so he could see what remains. He didn't seem to care about the aura still emanating off his body and weapons, nor was he able to notice the change in his eyes by how they felr. All he did was stare at the Devidramon that weren't sure how to feel from what they all sense.

The woman looks on, amused and mostly intrigued on the turn of events Takato brought into the fight. As she continues to look with a hand to her chin and a smile on her face, she didn't pay attention to the sound of a gun's hammer being lowered, but indeed felt the barrel pressed at the back of her head, and the voice of a woman made it to her ears. "Now I wonder what a pretty thing like you would be doing on top of a building such as this."

Despite the weapon aimed where it was, she pockets her hands then spoke in a way to play along with that same smile. "Oh, just out for a stroll on this beautiful night. To me it would be a bit stuffy to stay indoors, don't you agree?"

The wielder of the weapon was a bit impressed at how her nerves remain unaffected by having a gun to her head. But then this wasn't a normal woman she was dealing with from what she felt. "Yes, the night is indeed lovely to not be viewed indoors. Now, how about we go back to the part on what the hell you're doing here." All she did was keep her smile going,

"Hell Bound Slash!"

A powered up version of his attack shoots out to finish off one of the Devidramon that he managed to wound, though it had the strength to attempt to hold back the attack with its crossed arms, despite the damage it was causing.

The sight of it made Takato grin, then aims Kinan at the struggling Digimon. "Hell Shot…" After the trigger was pulled, the shot came out and disappears the same way the last one did on one of the others from before.

Devidramon thought it was going well, even though both arms were turning to data, but that changed when it felt a sudden burning pain on the inside that only got worse to the point where the Virus type lost the battle, and both attacks took affect that eventually led to deletion.

The sight of three of their own deleted by this unknown human made two of them actually nervous, but not the third that was in the air, the third was enraged. With a clench of both claws and a snarl to show its sharp teeth, the Devidramon charges in with a yell.

"_**Set me free."**_

The voice in his head kind of snaps him out of it, his face scrunched with one eye closed in attempt to fight off the temptation of power that slowly flowed through his body.

"_**Use my power and allow us to become one once again."**_

"I won't…" Takato manages to say, able to keep himself in check, but not enough to stop to energy form around his blade. When Devidramon came to throw a fist, he was able to dodge to have it hit the floor.

"_**You cannot fight this urge, you know. The power will consume you and you won't be able to fight it for long, making you want more the longer you fight."**_

"Watch me…" Again he manages to say, his next swing made after it came into contact when he cuts off Devidramon's fingers when it attempted to swipe him. The result not only brought pain to his opponent, but more energy was delivered to Astaroth that the blade became, like, engulfed in dark flames.

"_**What are you doing?" **_His tone changed once he noticed the direction the power was going in, unable to think of a conclusion to this aside from powering the sword.

Pushing back what he didn't need, his eyes finally revert back to normal at the time he holsters Kinan inside his coat so he could take hold of the hilt with both hands, positioning himself to the right for an attack. A was smirk on his face the whole time. "You say I need you, and that might true. But tonight is not one of those times. We might be separated because of what happened, our power the same result, but then I've been training thanks to Dante and everyone else that lent their support, making me who I am right now. I even learnt to look back on what my real parents did and don't hold a grudge, accepting who my real family is... I am…"

The Devidramon finally recovers enough to come at Takato with its other claw in the form of a fist. As it comes, the wielder of the powered blade had his teeth clenched and eyes closed, snapping the latter open before he yells out what was needed to be said.

"Takato Matsukiii!"

And with one mighty swing he unleashes that energy into a shocking attack for his target, for it easily rips through its arm as it still came towards it.

…

The explosion could be heard from where the Tamers were, at the same time a faint scream of pain until it was no more. All heads turn in the direction to see smoke coming from the building where they could make out only two Devidramon now. Having their own problems dealt with, they were able to move onward to where the remaining ones were located.

…

The blond, black attired woman saw the event take place and came to worry for the user of the attack. "Takato…"

Hearing the hint of worry in her voice gave the mystery person the opportunity needed. She quickly spins round, swiftly made a grab for the gun then manages to break it from the owners grip so she could now aim it at her, a victorious smirk as the two stare each other down. "You're sloppy if you allowed me to take your weapon that easy. And here I thought you were the experienced type from the way you looked."

This only made her scoff at the ridicule of her skills, not planning to let it stop there when she raised her other arm to show she had a second gun, already primed to shoot, especially when electricity revealed itself to surge through to the barrel. "I was tired of this being too easy and thought I may as well make it fair."

It didn't seem to be the kind of excuse she believed by the way she rolls her eyes and head. "Yeah, I'm sure. But fortunately for you I'm not in the mood to fight, just observe." She twirls the gun so the handle was out of her grip for the other female to take.

From the time it was taking the feeling of trust didn't seem to be in the atmosphere, so with a shrug she said. "Okay then." Then tosses the gun for it to be immediately taken, at the same time the unarmed person simply leans back and allows herself to drop off the edge.

"Why am I not surprised?" She asks herself calmly after looking over to find nobody falling. "Tch. Something tells me she's going to be trouble." Realization then dawns her that there were other matters to attend to.

…

Using that much energy, plus what's he's been through, seemed to have drained Takato a bit. Yet he was still on his feet, a tight grip on his sword with both hands, a shaky smile on his features to the two that remain that look to be afraid for probably the first time in their lives at someone that was small and suppose to be weak. "Who's… next…?"

Despite him looking to be tired, the duo weren't sure what to do, thinking that who or what he was he may have another trick up his sleeve.

"Mind if I join this little party?"

The voice that struck the Half Breeds ears made his eyes widen before he looks to his right to find indeed someone familiar. "Trish? What are you doing here?"

The blond woman, finally revealed to be Trish, gave a smile to him while both her guns kept on the two Devidramon as she replies with a bit of humor. "I was just in the neighborhood and noticed the rumble you had going. Thought I watch first before joining in. Looks to me you need more training to keep up."

The word training went through his mind and made him react quickly with his words at the thought of a certain someone, his lowered at the time. "Don't tell Dante, he'll put me through hell again with what he calls training! Actually none of you were exactly swell teachers."

Trish merely shrugs at his honesty and said, her head turned away at the time. "That's what you get when you're related to Dante and accepted to be trained."

As the two continue to talk about the matter, the forgotten Digimon took this as an opportunity to avoid death by silently agreeing to escape by taking flight. The sound of their wings broke the two from their conversation and witnessed them take off.

"Damn it!" Takato lets out, immediately takes Kinan out and took aim, not planning for them to get far. Only Trish stops him by lowering his weapon using both her own, receiving a glare from the former Tamer. "Why are you stopping me?"

She returns the stare with one of her own then gives her explanation. "Did you already forget the energy you used on that last attack? Cause the building sure won't if it had a brain to remember!" The two look to where the floor of the roof was partly ripped up thanks to his attack before she continues. "Those bullets you use are apart of your own energy, and even though you have a lot to spare, that attack you used with Astaroth pretty much drained you from what I can tell."

Even though she was right about it, Takato didn't seem to listen, yet he didn't make a move to attack with Kinan, or any form of reaction apart from getting his breath in.

The sound of something approaching got Trish to look away from the young hunter and move close to the end to see that they were about to have company from what she could make out to be a machine looking creature. "Looks like we have to get going, Taka…" She came to a stop at the sound of a thud, making her look back to see Takato collapsed due to the energy he used. The sight of his sleeping form made the blond sigh then scratches her head. "You have got to be kidding me. Out of all the times for you to choose to tire out and drop it had to be now."

She looks from Takato to the still approaching Digimon while holstering both guns, she needed an escape route. Trish reaches back to unclip a newly designed grenade, being grey with a wide, red glowing strip going round. "Glad I brought this new toy of mine along." She smirks to it as she charges it up with a little electricity, quite intrigued to see what it can do out of the testing range.

"I'm almost there, so… Huh? What's that?" Rapidmon was getting close to the building when he saw what may have been a person, he couldn't tell yet. But when he got even further in, the figure looks to have tossed something that showed a spark of blue, till it gave off an explosion, made bright for the Digimon to shield himself.

The Tamers did the same since they were using Henry's Digivice at the time to see through Rapidmon's eyes.

"What the heck was that?" Kazu asks, rubbing his eyes in the process.

"An explosion, duh. And I don't think it was from the Devidramon since they already got away. It just proves that someone is up there and was the one to drive the remaining two away." Henry explains, using the best he could come up with by what was going on.

Rika was the only one who didn't take part in looking at it from their position, rather her own where she stood, arms crossed and a frown after the explosion ceased, rather curious herself on what happened up there.

_**Matsuki Bakery**_

After finally getting to the bakery/house, using a map a certain woman made for her since she didn't trust a certain persons sense of direction at times, Trish manages to sneak Takato to his room, dumping his body facedown onto the bed.

Once that was done she rotates her left shoulder, her right hand holding his sword at the time, having to put it down against a wall before going to take a seat at the desk. "Man, for someone his size he's kind of heavy. I guess it must've been that gun and the sword added along for the ride."

She props an elbow on the desk, head resting on the hand while her eyes went to the sleeping, young, demon hunter. It almost made her laugh if it was all a joke, but unfortunately it wasn't in this case. "Seventeen years old and already he's in the demon hunting business. It's a wonder he survived the training Dante put him through non-stop, not to mention all the other things he took part in on his own."

Memories from earlier pop into her mind, specifically the one on the mysterious woman that got away. It made Trish scowl, saying while picturing the unknown female in her head after she returned the gun. Her scowl then became a smirk. "She might be the good challenge I'm looking for, since all the demons I face up against are not that strong since the whole Abigail incident came to an end."

Her eyes went to Takato at the sound of groans that didn't seem pleasant, including the faint dark aura that surrounds the outline of his body. The sight of it made the blonde sigh, getting up with her left hand on the inside of her jacket. She got out a square paper with a black seal all over the front. "As if I'm letting the likes of you out and cause problems like you already did tonight." Trish made sure Takato's head faced her before she stuck the paper to his forehead.

_**Takato's Mind**_

He could feel the chains weaken due to the condition of Takato's body after what he put him through with the use of his power. The build up of energy began to make itself known that his eyes start to glow red, a black aura slowly encases his body and the chains, a big grin on his face because of the freedom that was within his grasp. Unfortunately it came to a stop at what came next.

The chains suddenly became strong once again, lighting up to overpower the darkness that it was enough to send white bolts of electricity through the chains to the demon side, painfully electrocuting him enough until the dark energy recedes and his eyes became normal. It went on for a bit till the shock came to a stop, the demon himself panting a little afterwards.

"_**What in hell was that?! Freedom was within my grasp and yet…"**_ Realization dawns on him that he recollected on what he saw through the half breed's eyes. The memory of the blond woman made him growl. _**"What did that witch do to stop me…?"**_

…

The black seal on the paper that was still on Takato glows a flaming red before it vanishes, making the paper now blank and useless. The person she puts it on had a peaceful expression as he sleeps now without trouble, making Trish smile at how well that worked. "Makes me half glad Dante forgot to give him these. No telling what damage that side of him would do if he came fully out." She whispers, making sure not to wake him.

With nothing more to do, she makes her way to the window, opens it, gives Takato one last look, then smiles a little before she makes her leave, planning to come back tomorrow where the half breed would be rested, probably, for him to hear her out on why she's in the city.

…

The two Devidramon that got away flew far out of the city, able to seek out a hiding location within a forest they came across. When it was thought to be time to rest up and gather their thoughts, it eventually led to them fighting so the one that lives could absorb the loser's data to get stronger so it could have a rematch with the unknown human that deleted their comrades.

A winner indeed came out from the fight, giving out a victorious yell as it takes in the data of the one defeated, sporting some claw marks on its body during the conflict. After it was done it didn't feel like it was enough, which got it to growl in frustration because it would have to have more data if he wants to acquire the power needed to beat him.

Unbeknownst to it a male human came up from behind, wearing black robes that had a raised hood to cover the persons face with assistance from the night. The smell of him caught Devidramon's attention as it turns round, a fierce glare given to him that would send normal people running.

But it did not work on this one because of the difference between him and a normal human. "You'll do…" He raised his right arm to it, his hand flat out so a black eye could emerge from the palm. It looks round until caught sight of the big target in front of its summoner.

When Devidramon raised its claw to prepare for a slash, the stranger calls out in a low tone, enough to be heard though by him. "Gorgon Curse…" It then took one blink from it to have it explode in a purple light.

Devidramon's arm came to a halt when it was half way, then to its shock the limb began to turn to stone, followed by every part of his body until the creature now stood as a statue.

Once complete the one responsible made the eye close for it to stop the light before it completely went away. He raised his head to observe the work, rather pleased at the accomplishment by the small smile made when his lips were revealed. "My master is expecting you. At least a creature that is your kind for what he has in store." He continues to stare, thoughts on what his master will do to the trapped Digimon coming to play that may change the tide of future battles should Takato or even the Tamers have to face it one day themselves.

_**End of Chapter 5!**_

* * *

This is an announcement about this story. There will be a couple fics that will have what Takato went through aside from training, including how he got his demon side. Good news is that, despite these fics being made, it doesn't mean Half Breed Demon of Hazard is going to be put on hold. Here are the two titles.

1:Half Breeds of Chaos

2: Half Breed Demons Prequel

Plus I'm going to give this fic another look over at some point to see if I missed something. Hope you all liked it, though.

Merry Christmas!


End file.
